Get Off The Damn Mountain!
by KisaraTsuki
Summary: Gold finally defeats Red, but to everyone's surprise, he stays on Mount Silver to train with Red. Two years later, a frustrated Silver and Green take matters into their own hands and decide to bring their rivals back themselves. GoldxSilver main paring, and RedxGreen secondary. Story is better than derp!summary.
1. Scaling The Mountain

**Hey there, Tsuki here with another story, but this time with a multi-chapter. I've had this idea floating around for abit and decided to finally write it. I'm sorry if I have many spelling mistakes. My brain is derp.**

**Pokemon dosen't belong to me. But you know that already.**

"Stupidly cold mountain with it's stupid blizzards."

Silver trudged through the knee-high snow with a scowl gracing his face, scarf wrapped tight about his neck. The dark red hat he wore to keep out cold did nothing to keep him warm, and his ears were red with cold and his hair peppered with white snowflakes. While he was struggling through the blizzard, Weaville was having an easier time in the snow. The Pokemon swam through it like water. The redhead ignored the Pokemon.

"It was your idea Silver, so don't get so snippy," a voice responded. Beside him was Green, in the same state as miserable Silver. His Eevee was huddled in his jacket, too short to travel on foot. She'd get lost in the snow. She chattered the whole time, whining about the cold. Green had his arms wrapped tightly about himself and Eevee to keep warm.

The two Trainers were climbing Mt. Silver, Kanto's infamous mountain, in the middle of fall. Of course it made sense to climb in fall- in the spring, the ice melted and it became a frozen wasteland with every step trying to slip you up, and in winter the snow piled on so thick and heavy and precariously a sneeze could trigger an avalanche. They were not climbing it to make a point, find a Pokemon, or to have a nice camping trip. In fact, they were there for not something, but someone. Two someone's, really.

Gold and Red.

Red'd been on Mt. Silver since the age of 15, leaving Kanto, the title of Champ, Pallet Town, and Green behind. He'd become the strongest Trainer to exist. He was the Champion in the eyes of many. But Gold, the self proclaimed "prince" of Johto'd left to go a challenge Red at the age of 14, and won. Silver, Blue, Green, Yellow, Oak, and Chrys planned an amazing "Congrats On Being Champion" party, but Gold never showed.

Then Silver got a text that changed his life.

_Staying on Mt. Silver to train with Red. Might not be back a while._

That was 2 years ago.

For two years Silver waited for his closest-thing-to-a-best-friend to return, but the amber-eyed male never showed. Silver'd felt completely and utterly alone- Gold was the only person he felt he could really talk to, the person who he could cry to and not feel weak. Gold was something Silver'd grown so accustomed to, and he felt as if there was a part of him missing when Gold wasn't there. For a while, Silver thought nobody knew how he felt. Then he remembered that Green had also been left behind by his best friend and missed him as well. Silver knew that Green would help him, since the two were something akin to friends and since Green knew the mountain pretty well from numerous failed attempts to retrieve Red. Of course Silver sought him out, bursting into Green's gym and dragging him into his office to speak with him.

_"We need to get Gold and Red back home. Pronto. As in now."_

_"How? The two idiots won't leave, and we can't call them..."_

_"Then we get them ourselves."_

Of course Green agreed whole-heartily, which led to their current situation.

"Silver, this is crazy," Green growled. "Even if we don't freeze to death on this stupid mountain, how will we even find them?! Mount Silver's peak is riddled with caves, and they could be in any of them. We lost the map, have little to no supplies left, and our clothes are useless in this weather. We should turn back while Pidgot can still fly through this blizzard and try again later. I miss Red and Gold too, but this is suicide." His tone became comforting. While he missed Red, missed him every second of every day, neither of them were cut out for such rugged temperatures. Eevee agreed with a morose chirp.

"Not leaving without Gold," Silver responded back, almost tripping in the ever-deepening snow. Silver'd waited long enough, and he was determined to find his closest-thing-to-a-best-friend and bring him home. Silver missed him, Gold's mom missed him, Crys missed him, and even a few Gym Leaders expressed their growing discomfort with Gold's absence. It didn't bother Silver that Gold wanted to train. That was normal. Silver himself trained daily. It didn't bother him that Gold wanted to train under Red. Red was amazingly strong, and being his mentee was an honor.

It was that Gold dropped everything, his family, friends, and responsibilities, to go train on a stupidly cold mountain and only left a text as an explanation.

What hurt Silver most was that Gold didn't even say goodbye.

Green sighed. He knew Silver was head strong and did what he wanted, and even if the Gym Leader turned back, he knew Silver'd continue on. The fire in his cool metallic eyes screamed that. Green nodded sharply and resolved himself, fighting through the snow again. It was harder than before; the blizzard had grown worse swiftly and suddenly. It grew harder and harder to see through the violent snowstorm. The duo hadn't gotten far before Weaville suddenly began growling and Eevee bared her tiny teeth. Silver stiffened.

"Something's not right." The grey-eyed teen looked about, long red hair peppered with fat, fluffy snowflakes whipping about. Green pulled out a Pokeball, clutching it tightly. The wind suddenly became stronger, more violent than before. The two Trainers moved so they were back to back, both tensed and rigid. A loud and angry cry emanated from the blizzard, a pair of steel grey eyes glaring from the snow. The eyes narrowed, and glowed as the creature cried out again. A bright blue light flew for them. Green reacted faster than Silver did.

"Get down!" Green threw his redheaded junior into the snow to narrowly avoid an Ice Beam streaking over them. Eevee hissed angrily, but was sent into her Pokeball by Green. Silver rolled into a crouch to face his assailant The creature emerged from the blizzard with a flash of wings and a shrill cry. Articuno! It flapped it's huge wings, stirring up the snow and causing the blizzard to grow worse. The Legendary was jarring their path up the mountain! Silver snarled with fury as Green called out Arcanine.

"Weaville, Night Slash!"

"Arcanine, Fire Fang!"

The two Pokemon launched themselves at the huge bird of ice. Arcanine latched onto the Articuno's wing with a triumphant "Arc!". Articuno cried out, and cringed when Weaville's claws slashed into it's blue feathers. It's eyes glowed again, and it curled it's wings and them spread them sharply, knocking both Pokemon back into the snow with tremendous force. Silver growled and Green snarled.

"Get up Weaville, and hit it with Shadow Claw!" The Trader ordered.

"Weaville!" The Dark Pokemon shot up and crouched. It's claws erupted into a dark aura resembling flames, then launched itself at the Articuno yet again. Green shook the snow off and turned to his Arcanine.

"You too! Use Fire Blast!" Green commanded.

" 'canine!" The huge Pokemon pounced, muzzle glowing red. Before either could carry out their attack, Articuno opened it's beak and fired an Ice Beam at both Pokemon. Both were hit- hard.

" Vile!" Silver's Weaville cried, slamming into a mound of rocks. It struggled to rise. "Weaville!" Silver called, rushing to his injured Pokemon.

"Nine!" Arcanine was thrown back into Green, sending Pokemon and Trainer into the snow. Arcanine rose shakily, Green clutching it's cream mane for support. Both Trainers knew they were helpless. Even with their superior strength, overwhelming speed, and top notch tactics, it was no match for such a strong creature hell bent on keeping them from scaling the mountain any further.

But they had no choice but to keep fighting. Both males called their Pokemon out to battle once more.

"Weaville, use your Shadow Ball!"

"Giga Impact Arcanine!"

The two Pokemon nodded. Weaville brought it claws close together, a ball of dark energy forming between the points. Arcanine began to shine silver. The two Pokemon yelled and fired, Weaville's Shadow Ball firing towards into the Articuno with dizziying speed and Arcanine charged, leaped, and slammed into the legendary. It shrieked, loud and piercing, before suddenly disappearing into the snow.

"Where'd it go?!" Silver yelled over the roar of the blizzard. He shielded his face from the snow, now fierce and stabbing like needles. Green could only shake his head. The two froze when the bird's ghostly cry echoed out. Weaville and Arcanine looked about, poised to attack. Suddenly, a flash of blue streaked by with a shrill screech, knocking into Weaville. Before it could recover, it was slammed into again. "Wea!" it cried out, struggling to rise. Arcanine growled, fur rising, but yelped when it too became subject to the attack. " 'canine!"

"Weaville!"

"Arcanine!"

But it was useless. The legendary was too fast to be seen as it attacked again and again under the cover of the thick snow, rendering Arcanine and Weaville helpless. Weaville growled and tried forming a Shadow Claw, but it was intercepted by a powerful blow. Arcanine's muzzle glowed with a Flamethrower, but it too was shut down when Articuno dealt it a harsh smash to the chest. They were assaulted again and again, until both Pokemon were dealt a blow so strong, they were blown back several feet. They both crashed into one another, falling into a battered heap in the snow.

Their Trainers ran to them, crouching beside their hurt Pokemon and bringing them closer with concern. Green and Silver looked up as Articuno began flapping it's wings again, sending volumes of piercing snow their way. The two turned their backs to it with cries of pain, unable to fight back against the powerful attack.

_We'll die here! Buried in the snow! We should have turned back...this is all my fault..._

The two clutched to one another but both's exuhastion became to force them into the holds of the darkness where death would surely take them. Green fought to stay up, but gave way and slumped against his beaten Pokemon. Silver too fell victim to the volleys of snow and wind.

As the two Trainers faded into the hold of unconciousness, Silver could have sworn he saw a flash of fire and golden eyes...

**AURGH FINALLY. I have always wanted to write a story of Silver and Green going to go get their stupid friends, Gold and Red. So yay, I finally did it! I'm sorry Chapter One is so damn short. I'll try to make the upcoming chapters longer...**

**Please leave a review, be it flames or praise. Love you all! Tsuki out.**


	2. A Not-So-Happy Reunion

**Tsuki's back with another installment of Get Off The Damn Mountain! because I love you guys. I was going to be lazy alllllll day, but why not? I enjoy writing this story. **

**Pokemon isn't mine. Oh, the things I do to it if it were.**

_" Get them inside..."_**  
**

_"Explotaro use your Fire Blast..."_

_"Damn it, what were they thinking..."_

__Silver wasn't quite sure when he awoke- or moreso, awoke competly. He was drifting in and out for a long while, unable to regain conciounes. Small tidbits of the exchanges between two disembodied voices occasionally caught his attention and roused him, but as soon as he'd started to get up, his mind swirled back into the blank black of his exhaustion. But finally, his eyes fluttered open. His cool metallic orbs stared at the ceiling, and he realized that that ceiling belonged to a cave, and not only that, but that he was warm, so much warmer than he'd over hoped to be again. He blinked in confusion.

"He's awake. Rise and shine sleeping beauty, we got breakfast for 'ya." Silver stirred and looked over into jade green eyes. Green was crouched beside him, a piece of jerky in his hand. Eevee was curled around Green, begging softly for the jerky destined for Silver. Silver took it from him and smelled it curiously. It was fresh alright, and not just dead Rattata strips Green'd found. He took a small bite, making sure it wouldn't upset his stomach.

"Where'd you get this?" Silver asked, studying the dried meat. It was highly unlikely that Green just found a bag of jerky lying around in a cave on Mount Silver. And he doubted that nice Articuno flew in and said _"Hey sorry 'bout trying to kill you, no hard feelings? Here's some jerky pal." _

"Wish I knew. Just woke up in here, with a fire going and some food. Enough to get us going. Wonder who left it here?" Green turned his own half eaten jerky around and around in his hands. Silver had a feeling of who it might have been, but that though feld as soon as he thought it. Gold and Red would have stayed if it had been the two of them, and Silver didn't see any of their belongings. He struggled to sit up, and a shot of pain went up his leg. He winced and settled back down. Green stared at him worridley.

"Don't strain yourself Silver. You sprained your ankle so it's best to just relax for abit." Silver rolled his namesake eyes.

"I'm not helpless Green. I'm pretty sure that a strained ankle isn't going to hinder me. Where's Weaville and Arcanine?" The Trainer looked about for the two Pokemon injured in battle. Green pointed- Weaville was sound asleep on a rock, and Arcanine was nestled into a corner of the cave. Silver nodded softly. He was glad to see both were fine. Green's Eevee litted over, placing her paws onto Silver's leg and begged for his jerky. He tossed it to her, and she caught it and danced away with her treat. Green frowned.

"Don't give her any food. She's already ate and she's pudgy enough as is." Silver chuckled as Eevee glared daggers at her Trainer.

"Evui," she retorted and took a smug bite of her jerky to defy her Trainer. Silver sighed.

"We should turn back, shouldn't we," he said softly, looking at his hands, which clenched into fists at the thought of giving up without Gold. Green was silent for a few seconds, running a hand through spiky brown hair.

"There's no way around it..." Green finally sighed softly. He glanced at Silver, who looked deflated and defeated. The red head remained silent, lacing his fingers together. Green patted his shoulder again before rising to look out the cave's mouth. He studied the surrounding terrin.

"We can fly back down on Pidgeot. The blizzard has stopped," Green said, looking back at Silver. At first, Silver made no indication that he'd heard, but he finally nodded. He got up slowly, hand using the wall of the cave as support. Weaville awoke to see Silver getting up, so he said "Vile" softly before following Silver out the cave. Silver laid a hand on his childhood friend's head and scratched him. Weaville made a noise much like a purr, closing it's eyes.

"Cave, we're home~!"

"Hmph..."

The Green and Silver paused. Then, slowly, they turned to face the voices. First, in trotted Red, Pikachu by his feet. He suddenly paused when he noticed the two awake, and Silver starting to get up and Green by the cave's mouth. His dark red eyes seemed to narrow in annoyance. Right behind him pranced in Gold, arms loaded with firewood and Explotaro by his side. The Hatcher was whistling happily until he noticed Silver's eyes locked onto him. He froze in place.

Silver took in the sight of the two. Gold'd grown taller, bangs exploding from his hat partially covering one eye. The rest of his hair'd also grown longer, past his ears. He'd gotten taller, somewhat thinner, and lost all traces of his baby fat. His eyes though, hadn't changed. They were still as bright as liquid gold, warm like honey and as deep as the ocean itself. Red had also undergone a change. Red's hair was longer as well, though it still just barley framed his eyes. He too was taller, about Gold's height, and thinner. His vest was missing, and he was only donned in his short sleeved black shirt. His eyes were as bright as fire and as red as the deep, rich color of blood. Even Explotaro and Pikachu'd changed. Pikachu no longer had his shiny and glossy coat of yellow. His fur'd lost it's luster and beauty and was dull. mapped with battle scars. But his eyes were still a bright chocolate. Explotaro was no better- while he still stood tall and strong, about 270 pounds of firepower, his coat, once a shiny dark blue for constant grooming was dusty and dim. His dark blue eyes shone like pure light however, as both Pokemon were still in top physical shape.

And even these two powerhouses of Pokemon were too stunned to react.

Eevee was the first to react.

"EVUI!" The Normal-Type raced over to Pikachu, biting him angrily and clawing him. Pikachu took it all silently, head bowed and ears dropped. "Pika..." he said sadly.

Green shouted "Eevee!" in surprise at his partner's sudden fury. She paused, then wrapped Pikachu in her fluffy tail and began licking him gently. Silver stared at Gold, as did Gold at Silver. However, Red seemed unsurprised at the two new presences in the cave. In fact, he looked as if they'd been there forever. He took the fire wood from Gold and began adding the wood to the fire, watching as it quickly licked at the wood and lit it ablaze. Then the former champion sat down beside it, legs crossed. Green scowled at Red, fists clenching.

"Red, what the hell. WHAT. THE. HELL." Red just shrugged, poking the fire with a stick. Green stamped over standing in front of Red. The former champ looked up before rising to stand in front of Green.

"..."

"Don't give me that look! What's your problem?!" Green yelled at Red. He stared at Red, who still hadn't exactly grown to his height, though he was pretty damn close. Red shrugged.

"Didn't have any reason to come back." His voice was as quiet as a whisper, raspy, but a good raspy, the kind a growing male would have. It fit Red perfectly.

"DID YOU FORGET YOU HAVE A FAMILY, OR DO THEY NOT MATTER ANYMORE."

Red just shrugged.

Green was tempted to punch Red as hard as humanly possible, but sighed. "Red, everybody misses you. Daisy misses you. Your mom misses you. Oak misses you. I miss you." Green's voice cracked at the end, and Red glanced at him. He hugged Green gently.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. Green sighed and hugged Red back. He didn't need to say it- Red already knew that Green forgave him.

Gold was the first to speak in the staring contest between he and Silver.

"Silver, I-" He didn't get the chance to finish, because Silver'd sprung up, hobbled over, and punched Gold in the stomach so hard the Champ doubled over. Gold groaned in pain and struggled to straighten up.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Silver screamed. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE JOHTO WITH A FUCKING TEXT! A _TEXT_! I STILL HAVE THE TEXT TO PROVE IT!" The redhead was positively furious.

"You do?" Gold said softly, rubbing his stomach. His warm gold eyes were staring softly at Silver. The redhead looked taken aback, anger suddenly deflating.

"Y-Yeah, I do.." he responded softly. Gold looked almost smug at this news, before his expression grew morose.

"I'm sorry Silver. I left, and I couldn't take you with me. I'm so sorry..." Without warning, he gently grabbed Silver and hugged him, arms suddenly a warm cage around Silver. Of course the Trader's first instinct was to fight the Hatcher off, but before he could even try, his arms wound themselves around Gold and clutched his red jacket's fabric tightly. He buried his face into the crook of Gold's neck.

"You jackass, you fucking jackass...!" Gold paused when the sudden shakes and jerks of Silver's shoulders caught his attention. Taking one hand he pulled Silver's head away and tilted up his chin. Silver looked away, but the tears sliding down his face were proof enough. Gold smiled, taking his thumb and wiping them away before hugging the other male again tightly. He held Silver close, burying his face into the soft red hair his best friend donned.

"I missed you Silver. I missed you so much. You have no idea."

Silver didn't fight it. He just allowed himself to sob in Gold's arms, finally complete.

**FUCCCCCKKKKKK I DIDN'T ADD MUCH GREEN AND RED FLUFF WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY DAMN IT**

**Oh well, I'll add some next chapter. Maybe. But I most likely will since I love the tsun-y relationship of those two. And as a side note, I am using Pixiv!Red since that is the sexy silent Red of my headcanon. And another note- Silver and Gold are 16 while Red and Green are both 19. Just clearing that up.**

**Well, leave a review, be if flames or praise, and you might find a chibi Gold in your mailbox! Tsuki out!**


	3. Reasoning

**Hey you guys, Tsuki's back with another installment of GOTDM~! Wow, this story has gotten unreal praise already! I can't thank you all enough, really, I can't. I love you all and wish I could give you a bunch of chibi Gold's. **

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me. The things I'd do to the plot if it was.**

Silver wasn't exactly sure when he stopped crying- all he knew was that his eyes had run dry and that he'd calmed down. Through this indefinable time Gold patiently held him and allowed Silver to dampen his jacket with tears, gently stroking the Trader's red hair and murmuring soft and comforting words to him. Finally, Silver pushed away gently and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured softly, blushing. Gold just smiled warmly.

"It's fine. It's not like it's the first time."

"Shut up." Silver playfully punched at Gold's arm and the Hatcher sidestepped away, laughing as if nothing had changed, as if they hadn't been separated by hundreds of miles and 2 years. The taller male (Gold) adjusted his dull yellow and black cap on his head.

"So, Silver-"he paused, looking back towards Green and Red, who were casually conversing near the fire, and then at Pikachu and Eevee. He then turned to Explotaro.

"Stay here, ok?" The Typloshion blew a stream of smoke from his nose as an agreement. Gold took Silver's hand and led him out into the cold, allowing Silver to use him as a crutch. The moment they were outside, Silver barraged him with questions.

"Did you learn a lot under Red? How is it trying to talk to a brick wall? Is it true that he blinks to command his Pokémon? What did you guys eat, Rattata and berries? Did either of you get sick a lot? Did you ever think about leaving? Are you ever coming home?" Gold waited patiently for Silver to finish, then answered each of them one by one.

"I did, I learned quite abit under Red. He's very smart once you learn his sign language. It's kinda annoying at first, but after a while you grow used to it since you know he's listening. No, he uses hand signals, but they're really fast so you rarely ever see them. We ate a lot of freeze dried food and berries. I got sick a lot before I grew accustomed to the cold. I did think about going home- I was starting to miss the sun. And, no, I won't be coming home anytime soon…." Gold watched as Green's Pidgeot flew off the mountain and into the mist shrouding the top.

Silver's blood ran colder (colder really) when he heard this news. His metallic eyes grew dark. "What do you mean; _you won't be coming home anytime soon._" Gold frowned.

"It means what I said. I'm still not strong enough to challenge Red and win effortlessly. I barely beat him... I can't leave until I a-

"Gold, who CARES?! I don't! Nobody cares how strong you are- obviously you're damn near the best if you beat Red!" Silver shouted angrily, fists clenching. Gold listened quietly, and Silver was once again shown how much the Hatcher'd matured. Gold, when he was 14, would angrily yell right back at Silver, and the two would soon be screaming over one another. But this Gold was calm and patiently waited for Silver to calm down so he could speak.

This calm, collected new Gold just made Silver that much more infuriated. He snarled, but he quieted so Gold could have the chance to speak. The other male sighed and ran a hand through the bangs in front of his face.

"Silver, you wouldn't understand, and I wouldn't expect you to."

"EXUCUSE M-"

"Silver."

Gold's voice held such a tone of authority that Silver froze. He sighed and turned his head away, allowing Gold to finish. The elder male (by 5 months) nodded.

"You wouldn't understand. After defeating Red, by a hair's breath, I was happy. I was extremely happy- I was getting fame and recognitions from all across the regions! It was more than amazing. But then it dawned on me- I barely beat Red. You have no clue how many Hyper Potions I went through. I wanted to go back, but what if somebody defeated me? I'd bring shame onto Johto- and worse, my friends and family. I would never be able to look Mom in the eye again…" Gold shook his head. "So I decided to stay and train until I could beat Red with ease. And I still can't."

"Aren't you always telling me strength doesn't matter?! Nobody in Johto will care, Gold. Nobody! Everybody loves you and wouldn't care if you grew a third arm. And NOBODY is at Red's level beside you, so you're fine!" Silver growled. Gold scowled at him, as Pidgeot flew back into the cave.

"It's a reputation and _pride_ for a region thing Silver. But you wouldn't understand that, would you." Gold snapped irritated, turning his head away.

Silver stared at him. Gold glanced at him and flinched. Silver's face was still contorted in rage. But that wasn't the cause for his reaction.

It was Silver's eyes.

They were full of sorrow and remorse at the possibility of losing Gold after coming all that way to re-unite with him, the thought of losing his best friend. They were also brimming with fury that Gold dared bring up his past, something Silver still fought to bury. Those eyes spoke volumes, and Gold reached out helplessly for Silver. The other male lowered his head so locks of red covered his eyes and smacked Gold's hand away.

"Fine. Stay here and freeze to death to protect your reputation. Go ahead! I don't care! See if it matters to me you _asshole_."

"Silver-"he reached out for the younger male again.

"I swear to Arceus if you touch me they won't find your remains." Gold shrunk back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Fuck off," Silver spat back. He limped back into the cave, using the wall to support him. Gold didn't follow him in. He simply watched the redhead leave.

* * *

"Boy, has it already been 4 years? Doesn't feel much like it." Green watched the fire's orange and red tongues lick up at the air, then shrink back to devour wood. Red didn't respond, as usual. He too stared at the fire.

"Man, I still remember when you left like it was yesterday. You sure were scrawny. Wait, I take that back. You still are." Red rolled his crimson eyes and poked the flames with a charred stick. Green was quiet, but not for long.

"Do you remember when we went to the Safari Zone together, when we were 9?"

Red nodded.

"I fell down in the dirt…"

A smile tugged at Red's lips.

"And I scraped my knee and cried…"

Red smiled.

"And then that Kanagaskan-"

"Thought you were her baby and put you in her pouch," Red finished softly. Green smiled at him.

"You do remember." Red nodded softly.

"I laughed."

"It was the first time I ever heard you laugh." The two were quiet again. Behind them, they could hear Gold and Silver conversing, and then their voices faded away as they left the cave. Green fidgeted.

"You know why we're here."

Red nodded.

"So…?"

Red shrugged. Green sighed. He should have known the best he would be getting out of Red was a non-committal shrug. It was the way the former Champ rolled. Green pulled Pidgeot out and stroked the bird's feathers.

"Go check how it is down there and come back with a status report, ok?" The bird chirped, then flew out of the cave silently. The Gym Leader turned his attention back to Red, who was still poking the fire.

"Red, come on, I need an answer. Will you or will you not leave this stupid mountain? You've been defeated. Just come home already." The other male just stared into the fire and shrugged. Green growled in frustration.

"Red…." Again the former Chmap shrugged.

"I can't just leave. I'm not just here for me, I'm here for Gold too. He's committed, and I am committed to training him. And so it goes."

"I cannot believe that that is the most I've heard you speak in 4 years."

Red smiled. The two turned when Silver's _very_ vocal yell rebounded back to them. The two sighed at the same time. Seconds later, Pidgeot flew back into the cave and perched on a stalactite besides the two longtime friends and rivals.

Green reached out and gently touched Pidgeot. The two were silent before Green pulled away. "Weather's bad down there," he explained to Red. "We might be here a week or so." Red nodded.

"So is this your cave or…?"

Red shook his head and made an arcing motion with his hand.

"A few caves over then."

Red nodded. The two jumped (more like Green jumped and Red casually turned his head) when Silver's furious screams came from outside. The redhead stomped back in moments later. He was red as his hair, face angry-and was those tears at the corners of his silver eyes?

"Hey Silver, we might be here a week or so, ok? Seems we are trapped up here."

"Fine. I don't give a fuck." The male snapped, behind sitting back down with his bag. He turned his back to everybody and faced the wall, obviously brooding over something that'd happened outside. Weaville skitted over and whined at him softly. Green paused. Gold then walked in, looking solemn and looking as if he kicked a little girl's Lilipup. He too went to an opposite side of a cave, and he sat down facing outside. Explotaro sat beside him, snorting softly. Gold laid a hand on his dull dark blue fur.

Green and Red looked at the, then at each other.

"Wonder what's gotten into those two."

Red just shrugged.

**WHEW! Glad I was able to push this out. I got distracted by the new HeartGold and SoulSilver chapters. Sixteen-year-old Silver is mouthwatering. AHHH BUT WHATEVES, NO GREENXRED FLUFF YET. Next chapter is devoted to them being all awkwardly bromancy with each other. (( I just realized that Red shrugging is like a running gag lolololol))**

**Leave a review, be it flames or praise! Love you all! Tsuki out.**


	4. Home Sweet Room Cave Thing

**SUP BRO-HA. Tsuki's back with another chappie of GOTDM. Ahh, I have fun writing this despite the chapters being so short. This chapter, however, might be rather long. Lots of fluff will happen. Like seriously, it's about to get all SQUUEE up in here.**

**Pokemon does not belong to me. The things I'd do to the plot if it was.**

Green wasn't sure what was wrong with Silver and Gold. But Silver was known for being the "queen" of Johto with his ever-changing moods so it wasn't too much of a concern. It didn't bother Red so Green decided it didn't mean too much either.

For whatever reason, Red suddenly stood up. Green glanced at him.

"Going somewhere?" Red nodded and motioned for Green to rise as well. The Gym Leader did, staring dubiously at Red. "What's going on?" he asked. Red arced his arm the way he'd done only moments earlier. Green's eyes widened as he caught onto Red's intentions.

"Oh, we're leaving." Red nodded again. He whistled. Pika, now outright cuddling with Eevee, glanced up. The two Pokémon glanced at each other.

"Chu," he said to Eevee, and the little brown fox-like Pokemon released her fluffy tail hold. The Pikachu sprung up and then darted to Red's side. He leaped up the former champ's side to his shoulder, where he comfortably and familiarly curled himself. Green called for Eevee, who did the same. She purred and licked Green's nose with affection before snuggling down into his jacket.

Upon noticing his seniors getting ready to leave, Gold rose as well, whistling for Explotaro. The Typloshion snorted and trundled after his trainer.

Silver didn't move.

"Come on Silver, it's time to go." Gold called to Silver.

"I'm leaving." Silver snarled back with such malice the Gold cringed inwardly.

"Yeah we are-"

"No. I'm leaving this stupid mountain on Honchcrow."

"Silver, don't be unreasonable…" The redhead ignored him completely. Instead he fished for a Pokeball, returning Weaville. The Pokemon disappeared in a swirl of red light, instead replaced with the Pokemon the angry redhead desired. The (obviously) pimp bird _cawed _at Silver, ruffling its dark feathers in an indignant manner. The bird was obviously upset with Silver waking him from a lovely nap, but after catching onto the look in his Trainer's eye, Honchcrow_ cawed_ softly. Silver wobbled outside, and then ordered Honchrow to fly. As the Pokémon took to the air, Silver grabbed onto a leg as he'd done so many times before.

Honchcrow was fast.

Gold was faster.

Somehow the Hatcher managed to lunge across the cave and dive for Silver, tackling him, and subsequently Honchrow, into the snow.

"Crow!" the Pokemon cried, yanking its leg from Silver's grasp to avoid being driven into the snow along with his Trainer. Silver and Gold crashed into a heap on the snow. Silver snarled.

"Gold, get OFF!" Gold didn't listen. Instead, he pulled Silver into his arms and held him tight. Silver flushed and began thrashing. "Let go you idiot, do you understand English for god's sake?!"

"I won't let go until you calm down and tell me how you really feel about me staying here. I know you Silver- you're hiding something." Gold grumbled, glaring down at the figure of the male he was currently engaged in a vice-like hug. Silver struggled, but damn, Gold was much stronger than he'd been two years ago.

"I'm not now let go!"

"No."

Green wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Should he intervene or just let the two work it out themselves? His brow furrowed. He took a step towards them only to feel Red's hand lay on his shoulder. He turned towards Red, who shook his head. Green let out a sigh. While he felt he should stop what was obviously a recipe for a fight, Red knew Gold better than he did and probably ever would. The former champ most likely knew how the situation was going to play out and had no concerns for his pupil. And since Red didn't care, the Gym Leader decided it'd be alright to leave them alone. And Gold knew where the cave was, so they'd catch up once they settled their issues.

Green followed Red outside in the cold. He glanced around. The sky was a brighter blue than he'd ever seen, the air crisp and cleans to the point where it stung his nostrils whenever he breathed. The snow was soft and compact under his feet and it crunched along as he walked. The two walked along in silence, the sound of their feet crunching down snow the only sound accompanying them.

How did you talk to an antisocial hermit crab? Never shutting up sounded like a plan.*

"So, the air up here is really clean. I mean, really clean. Like, it makes me wonder what I was breathing down in Vermillion…"

Red stared at him. Green, flustered, rambled on.

"And the sky is so bright. Maybe because we're real close, I guess. Cool huh? Man, I bet that Leaf would love this air. She would. By the way, how have your Pokemon been? You know, Charizard, Snorlax, all the others?"

Red didn't respond; he just shrugged. Green chuckled. "So I can assume they're fine? That's good. I think Eevee'd like to see Espeon again. She admires him. By the way, did you hear about the Unova region? There are these two new kids, Black and White. And this crazy guy called N. What kinda name is N? Anyways I hear things have settled down over there, and I even heard rumors that N and Black have been having secret rendezvous. Crazy right? The hero of ideals and truth… never thought that would happen.

"Everybody was really interested in the ordeal and watched it on TV by news report. I met Black. Nice kid, alittle wild but a nice kid. He's hyper as a freaking Spoink. He reminds of me of Gold when he was a kid and he challenged my Gym. Swear he bothered me for days after that, coming in my office, sleeping in my house. That was annoying.* But hey, he turned out to be a good kid under your watch. You could be a dad if you wanted to…"

He glanced at Red who was staring apathetically ahead. But the twinges of a smile tugged at his lips, as if fighting to break free. Green smirked- he was on the right track.

"Yeah, you'd be a great dad. You'd get a great wife or something, and then you'd have like a fuckton of kids… you'd have like a trophy wife with a rocking figure. She'd be smart like you, but she'd also be quiet like you. Like an Ace Trainer. An Ace Trainer'd be good for you. Wish I could have a trophy wife…"

"You aren't dating?" Red said, so soft and unexpected Green was startled.

"U-Uh, well no. Running the Gym is an all-day responsibility so n-no, I never got to date much."

"So you're single."

"I guess you could say that..." Green muttered. Red smiled- and looked almost satisfied and smug at this news. Green blushed.

"You're no better, being on a mountain!"

"But no people come up here. There are people in Kanto Green."

"S-Shut up Red. You're an asshole."

"Love you too." Red winked suggestively at Green, and all the Gym Leader could do was splutter. Before he could as Red what the hell he meant by that, Red'd disappeared. Green looked around, and grew slightly frightened when the silent Trainer disappeared. What if he'd fallen off the mountain somehow?! Stupid idiot would probably be silent the whole way down! Or maybe a hole to a cave underground. Red could have fallen in!

"Red! Red, where are you?!"

Suddenly Red's head appeared around a corner, and his face was annoyed. From behind him was a snort of fire, and out trundled Charizard. It snorted, then recognized Green. It roared at him. Green laughed and reached forward and stroked its huge head.

"Charizard! Man, it's been forever since I last saw you." The dragon snorted softly and nudged Green with it's nose. Green was knocked over into the snow by the powerful Pokemon, but he only laughed. Hearing the voice, Red's other Pokemon came out to inspect and were surprised to find Green there in the snow. They all cried out at the sight of an old friend and rushed to him. Green stood up and chuckled and stroked Epseon's head.

"Esppp!" he cried happily. Eevee heard him and wiggled from Green's jacket. She landing in the snow beside the Eeveelution and began hopping about it frantically. She stopped in from of Espeon and adopted a playfully stance.

"Eevee eve!" she said, tail wagging with excitement. Espeon licked her cheek and she leaned into it, purring happily. The two trotted around the corner and disappeared. Pikachu leaped off Red's shoulder and padded after the two Eeveelutions. Green watched their exchange until Snorlax grabbed him and hummed, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"ACK! S-Snorlax….good to see you…" Green choked.

"Snorrr," the huge Pokemon hummed before setting Green down and allowing the Gym Leader to finally breathe. Green smiled weakly at it and stroked his fur. Venusaur and Blastioise came soon after, both delighted to see Green after years apart and years of rivalry. Green greeted them each in kind, getting blasted by a jet of water and almost freezing to death until Charizard warmed him until he was pretty sure his jacket was going to shrink. All the while Red remained at the edge of the cave, either amused or annoyed- it was hard to tell when his face was the same for almost every emotion he had.

Eventually Green let out his trusty team and while the Pokemon teams reconciled, Green went inside the cave.

It was huge, full of beautiful stalactites that glimmered and gleamed as if constantly shined- in fact, Green was pretty sure they were shined on the regular. He could see some of Gold clothes hanging on a cut off section of the cave. More of the teens clothes were draped on a makeshift bed of grass needles, feather, fluff from whatever Pokemon and straw with a sheet thrown over it, and Gold's favorite comforter from home, in a smaller section that was obviously Gold's space or room or whatever they referred to it as. There was a long slab of rock on four smaller rectangles off to the side with a tea kettle and cups on it. A table. _Handy._

Another caved in area with a couple of plushes and a nest of brown grass was obviously Red's room space thing and Pikachu's bed.

_Hope Eevee won't mind sharing. _As he looked about, Eevee and Espeon were sitting atop something that resembled a windowsill where there was a hole in the huge dome of the cave, leading outside. They seemed to be talking and enjoying the sunshine they way the would at home.

"This is nice, Red…" Green said. And it was- like a house, but a cave space thing. Red nodded. Green glanced at him.

"And I can assume Gold made you pick this place and renovate it." Red smirked slightly and nodded. Green smiled.

"Well, I hope you have a few guest rooms set up." While he said it playfully, he caught site of an empty room space thing with a makeshift bed set up.

"….you really do have a guest room. Wow." Green went into it and set his backpack down along with his belt of Pokeballs. A hook by the entrance was a jacket/hat hook so he tossed his jacket upon it. As he exited, he noticed a large section of the cave had been gouged out and replaced with lots of wood and sticks.

"What's tha-" Seconds after he began to ask, a jet of flame flew past him and into the fireplace- that's what it was, since it lit up the place and was obviously a fireplace. Green blinked. He shrugged and went over to it, sitting beside it and stretched. The Pokemon shuffled in and began doing their own activities, and Red sat beside Green. Green grinned at him.

"Really, Red, this is a nice little cave. Very homely." He said. Red nodded and grabbed an iron rod and poked the fire, shifted about the logs. He set the rod aside and glanced at Green, crimson eyes shining with the reflection of the fire.

"It's quiet here," he said, as if it explained everything Green could have ever asked. The Gym Leader chuckled.

"Quiet is good."

As if demonstrating this, the two remained in complete silence for a few seconds, before Green began speaking again.

"So, why do you have a guest room? It looks nice."

"In case we have challengers that decide to stay." Green turned and saw Gold more or less skipping in with Silver on his back, The redhead was sound asleep- either that or Gold knocked him out. Either worked. Whistling, Gold skipped over to his room.

"Oh, Gold, I took the guest room."

"You were supposed to. Silver's staying in my room."

"Does he know he's staying in your room?"

"Not yet." Gold smirked happily and then disappeared into the smaller cave. Green chuckled and could only imagine what bedlam and damage Silver'd inflict once he discovered he was staying in the same room as the very person he was angry with. But at least for now he was quiet. Green turned to Red who was still staring at the fire, eyes half lidded. Green blinked, then stared at it as well. Suddenly, Red's head was on his shoulder. The Trainer blushed.

"R-Red?"

"Shut up."

As he craned gently to look at Red, the other male's cheek held the slightest hint of a blush—or maybe that was the fire's light Green was seeing. Green sighed softly and laid a hand on Red's head.

He could already tell this was going to be a long and interesting week.

**TOLD YOU IT'D BE FULL OF REDXGREEN FLUFF- /shot**

**Ah well, it didn't have as much fluff as I wanted, but at least not it'll be all fluff and no more angst. NO MORE ANSGT YAYYY!**

***#1- From a story called At Week's End. READ IT. READ IT NOW.**

***#2- From a story called Longing which was so funny I almost choked laughing.**

**Shoutouts!**

**Zephyr- AGRH I ADORE YOU SO MUCH JUST COME HERE AND TAKE MY FEELS. You make this fanfic possible with your awesome reviews~! And also that pic is super cute Thanks for the contuious support.**

**Dotte- ARGH I LOVE YOU TOO GOD I DO AND YOU WROTE ON OF MY FAVORITE FICS EVER SO THAT MUCH MORE LOVE FOR YOU. I will always love you and everything you do. Just know that now. Just know that. And thanks you for reviewing all the time and on my other fic. The love you send me makes me cry at times.**

**GUEST- I wish I knew ALL of you can could hug you all and love you forever. Just love you. FOREVER.**

**Well, that's all. And I won't be including the exchange between Silver and Gold. Bascially Silver cried a lot about Gold leaving and then Gold cried a lot and then there were hugs and more manly crying. And then Silver fell asleep. Done.**

**Leave a review, be it flames or praise! Love you all! Tsuki out.**


	5. Day 1

**Welcome back to GOTDM~! I promise I won't take like 2 weeks to upload again. I can now access it at school so in my free time I'll try to update. And I'm really sorry, but no fighting. Just fluff. Lots of subtle (Gold and Silver) and not so subtle (Red and Green) fluff. **

**And lemme just explain this now-**

_**Red thinking**_

_Silver thinking_

_Green thinking_

_**Gold thinking**_

**Enjoy! Pokemon does not belong to me. The things I'd do to the plot if it was.**

Silver wasn't sure when he woke up, but he sure as hell didn't know _where_. He squeaked and rolled slightly, trying to understand. The last he remembered was falling asleep in Gold's vice-like embrace… and that was it. He shifted slightly, red hair falling over one cool metallic eye. He glanced to a window-like hole in the wall and noticed dawn rising. He must have slept the entire day. It made sense; he'd been very tired even before then. As he sat up, a pine needled poked his leg and he brushed it away. With a start, he realized that he was sitting on a blanket. Out of sheer curiosity, he sniffed it. It smelled of cinnamon and honey, something that was signaturely Gold. Silver glanced about. It seemed to be clad in much of Gold's items- posters of Mary the Radio DJ pasted onto the wall, a few pictures hanging about, and Gold's shoes haphazardly tossed into a corner. So he was in Gold's space then. Made sense- he wouldn't have felt comfortable sharing a room with Green.

Nothing in the room interested Silver really- he'd been in Gold's room at home countless times before and this space resembled his room almost to a tee. However, the glint of stainless steel caught his eye. Getting up, the redhead limped over to a framed picture propped up beside Gold's rock-dresser-thing. He stared at it hard. It was a picture he though had been lost long ago. It was him and Gold at the Violet City Fall Festival. Gold had his arm thrown about Silver's shoulders, a huge grin on his face. Silver himself was grinning as well, a stick of half eaten pocky dangling from his fingers. Both were clad in kimonos, Gold's orange and yellow, Silver's red and orange and both with subtle prints of leaves on them.

"Remember then? You smiled the whole time. It was tons of fun." Silver turned to see Gold leaning in the doorway-open-space thing. He smiled at Silver before pushing off his arms and walked over to stand beside him. He glanced at the picture.

"I know I said you could keep it…but… well…" he trailed off. Silver shrugged.

"It's fine. It's just a picture anyways." He set it back down on the dresser-rock and limped back to the bed to sit down. "So where'd you go?" he asked, hands in his lap. Gold brightened and rushed out. Silver stared after him. He was about to get up and follow after the boy, but said boy rushed back in with a set of wood crutches.

"Aitaro and I worked really hard on them. It wasn't too easy- I forgot that I couldn't use myself as a measure anymore. You know, since you're shorter than me and all and I'll shut up because I like my teeth." He stopped because the other male was staring at him with contempt. Silver did _not _like how Gold's grown so rapidly and now stood over him. At one point he stood over Gold, and in his eyes, that was the way things were supposed to be. Stupid genes. But Silver got up and took the crutches from Gold, who smiled happily and moved away in case the redhead decided swinging them and damaging Gold was the way to go. As Silver leaned upon them, he was pleased to find they were just right for him. He nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, they'll work." Gold smirked.

"I knew they would."

"Want me to knock in your teeth with these lovely crutches? No? Then quiet idiot." Silver then swung himself on his crutches outside into the cave. Gold followed close behind. Silver glanced about, studied it, then turned to Gold.

"It's nice. Where are Green and Red?"

Gold pointed over near their fireplace, when Green was laid against a lopsided rock with Red snuggled comfortably against him, both asleep where they laid the night before. Silver snorted with amusement.

"What, jealous? If you wanna cuddle with me that's fine- OWWW!" Silver had launched a well-placed kick to Gold's exposed shin. As a matter of fact…

"How the hell are you wearing shorts in this weather?!" Silver demanded, pointing at Gold's exposed legs. Gold glanced down, then looked up and shrugged.

"Habit I guess. I don't have frostbite yet so why not?" Gold said, walking out into their living room- space- thing. Silver glared after him.

"Yet, you idiot. YET." He grumbled under his breath and followed Gold. "So. I assume that you _do_ eat. I'm hungry. So feed me."

"Who died and made you the little prince?" Gold said with a raised eyebrow. He went over to the table and picked up the kettle. "We all eat at once. That way we conserve food."

"But I'm hungry now. Wait a second. It's been years. How have you been getting food?"

"Falkner. He'll occasionally fly up here with his Pidgeot and drop off some boxes," Gold said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "He goes as far as he can, then we bring it the rest of the way up." He dropped a few packets of tea into the tea kettle and filled it full of fresh snow. Setting it down onto the stove (it was obviously a stove- Silver was pretty sure that it was the older kind from the department store in Lilycove-) Gold got a small strip of dried bark. He trotted over to Charizard and lifted his tail setting the bark aflame. He quickly went back to the stove and lit the burner. The bottom lit up under the kettle and Gold walked away and back to Silver's side.

"It'll be done in about 5. Peppermint tea is your favorite, right?" He didn't need Silver's answer really. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have peppermint tea?"

"It grew one me thanks to you. Falkner brings those too." Gold grinned broadly. "It's nice now. Like nolga…nougat? Noggastiya?"

"Nostalgic."

"Yeah, what you said,' the Hatcher said flippantly. He pulled out a chair- a real chair thank Arceus- and offered it to Silver. Silver took it and glanced at Gold, who casually leaned against the wall.

"So. How's the world been in my absence?"

"Nothing much has happened really. We met some new Pokedex Holders. Names are Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, and White. They all seemed nice; they're pretty young. Pearl's kind of a jerk and Black can't sit down and shut up to save his life, but…" Silver shrugged. "They all are really devoted to helping others, they way we were. And Black, he reminds me of you."

"Who reminds you of you?"

"Me of me? Huh. Good question…well, the closest one of those is Diamond. Not the constant eating thing he has going on, but he's pretty smart and quiet… If I had to be trapped in a room with any of them for 3 days, I'd choose Diamond. And he always has food so I think we'll survive."

Gold chuckled. He looked behind him as Aitaro came in, chattering happily at his trainer. Gold smirked.

"Hey there Aitaro! Silver's here." The Ambipom chattered at Silver and waved one of its tail-hands. Silver waved awkwardly back before turning his attention back to the other male.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" he asked. "Sword-fighting with stalactites?"

"Stalagmite you mean. The ones on the ground. We tried that, but then Red got too into it and knocked me out and tied me to a stalagmite for an hour." Silver snorted back a laugh.

"It wasn't funny! He made me call him 'Most Honorable Leader Red' about a thousand times before he let me go. It was pure torture." This time Silver did burst out into laughter.

"Ok, ok," the redhead chuckled once he could breathe again. "What else?"

"We watch movies sometimes. Red has this portable DVD player that he has Pikachu charge. We watch movies and sometimes Blastoise makes us watch chick flicks." He shrugged.

"We have snowball fights sometimes and we go sledding. We Pokemon-watch on slower days and we go running with theme on the days when they swarm, usually in the spring. We play charades. And we train with each other as well." As he finished, the tea kettle went off with a shrill whistle, announcing the finished state of the drink inside. Gold scurried over and took it off the stove. He poured Silver and himself a cup and set the kettle down. Silver gingerly took the mug and sipped it carefully.

He almost spat it out when Red seemed to materialize beside him, sipping tea as well. Silver blinked, deducting that the high shriek of the kettle must've awoke Red, and Green as well most likely. And sure enough, at the other side of the table came Green, who sat down and motioned for Gold to pour him a cup. As the male did so, Silver spoke.

"Had a nice nap? I would assume so- Green does look like he'd be a nice pillow and Red seems like a very warm blanket." Green spluttered and blushed and Red continued looking blankly at his tea. Silver smiled and took a victorious sip of peppermint tea. Gold snickered and flopped down beside Green with his own mug of tea. Outside, a bird Pokemon crowed loudly to announce the dawn.

"Breakfast time~! Red, it's your turn to make breakfast." Gold said happily. Red glared at him as if annoyed he remembered then got up. Green watched Red walked off then turned to Gold.

"So he does breakfast on Thursdays?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Silver chuckled and watched Green get up and go follow Red. The said Gym Leader stood beside Red and watched him prepare breakfast. It seemed to be waffles- and by the large amount of waffles compared to the other breakfast materials, Red seemed to really like waffles. Red gathered up an armload.

"You don't need that many waffles, Red. Seriously."

Red ignored him and dumped all the waffles onto a pan. He set the pan into their stove- oven and shut the door with his foot. Rather than going to sit back down, he leaned against the stove with his arms crossed and stared at Green. Green blinked once he realized that Red's eyes were trained onto him, crimson glaring into jade.

"What?" Red didn't respond, he just turned his head away. Green's brow furrowed and walked over into Red's line of sight. The former champ's response was to turn his head away again to the other direction. This went on a few more times and would have become a very fun game for Green until Red sent him a glare to rival lions.

"What." Red's harsh question broke the playful air Green's adopted. The Gym Leader snorted.

"That's what I wanted to know. What's wrong with you bro? You're acting all weird."

"I'm not."

"You are." Green expected another childish "I'm not," from his long-time rival Red but of course, the other male remained silent. Green frowned.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll sing _Dancing Queen_ really, really loud." He watched Red visibly wince. While Green did have his looks, Green didn't have the voice of an angel- in fact, he put the tone of a Fearow in pain to shame. And Red hated the terrible song _Dancing Queen _avoided it like the plague. He glared at Green, but it was too late.

"_SEE THAT GIRLLLL~ WATCH THAT SCENE~ SINGIN' THE DANCING QUEEENNNN~!"_ Red scowled again. Green didn't even know the words! He glared, but Green was unaffected and kept right on squalling. From the living room Gold could be heard laughing hysterically.

"_SEE THAT GIRLLLL~ WATCH THAT SCENE~ SINGIN' THE DANCING QUEEENNNN~!"_

"KILL THAT DAMN CAT!" Silver roared from the kitchen over Gold's hysterical laughter. At this point Red was ready to murder, but luckily, the oven "ding"ed. Red whirled around and opened the oven, retrieving the golden waffles. He motioned for Green to collect a few plates stacked neatly off to the side, which Green did. Luckily, they had more than enough plates, so there were enough for the two new visitors. Green looked about.

"Syrup?" Red shook his head and motioned to a small butter tray. Green snuffled. "Just butter? Gross." He ducked as Red chucked a snowball at his face. He carried the tray of waffles and plates out with Red. They set them on the table. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Waffles."

"SWEEEET, WAFFLES~!"

Ok, apparently it was Gold who loved waffles.

Green looked at the scene. It was much like he had a family, with him and Red as the loving parents and their rambunctious boys Gold and Silver. Of course a scandal would arise- Silver did have shoulder-length red hair and was much paler than the others no matter how long he was in the sun and Gold, for Arceus' sake, had eye the color of honey. Red could pass for Gold's father but Silver wouldn't pass for any of their children…and adoptee? That could work. Green was snapped from his thoughts when he realized what he was thinking of.

"That's odd."

"Whatz's off?" Gold queried.

"Don't speak with your mouth open."

"Whfy noft?" the redhead responded with waffle stuffing his cheeks.

"Not you too Silver!" Green groaned. The two males swallowed and laughed, and Green shook his head. It wasn't often Silver was as playful as he seemed to be this morning and Green hoped it lasted. But of course, with Gold in the same room, the chances weren't very high. Red just shook his head, loaded his plate with waffles, and sat back down.

In a matter of minutes the waffles were gone, mostly thanks to the bottomless pit affectionately known as Gold. After finishing, Silver suddenly rose with his homemade crutches and began collecting dishes. Everybody stared at him. He didn't notice until he got around to getting Red's dish and noticed the former champ's hawk-like glare trained onto him, unflinching and unwavering.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Red said softly. Silver flushed.

"O-Oh, I was going to wash dishes. S-Sorry. Habitual." He was about to set the dishes down when Gold shot up.

"It's ok Silver! Here, I'll wash with you." He took all the dished from Silver by pushing them from under Silver's grasp and carried them into their kitchen-space-room-thing. He dumped them in the sink and grabbed a bucket full of water. He turned to Silver, who'd followed him of course) and handed him a dishtowel.

"You can dry. I'll put up." Silver shrugged nonchalantly as Gold dumped the water into the basin full of buttery plates. He whistled and Arcanine trotted in, cream mane filling up the entrance. It tilted his head and blinked curiously.

"I wasn't calling you," Gold said slowly, "but you'll do!" He smiled and pointed to the basin. "Any fire-type move will do." Arcanine nodded. Its muzzle glowed and it blew a concentrated jet of pure fire at the basin and it exploded into steam. Gold floundered in the steam filled space until he managed to find Arcanine and stroked its fur.

"Thanks!"

"Nine." The Pokemon gave his face a huge lick before trotting back out. Gold turned his attention back to the hot water and began washing the dishes. As he finished one he handed it to Silver, who dried it off in record time. Like seriously, if dish drying was an official Olympic sport then Silver would bring home the gold.

((**AN**- No I am NOT implying anything. Or am I~?))

"Whoa."

"I told you: habitual." Gold shrugged and handed Silver another dish.

"So Silver, what do you want to do today? Since it's your first day- well, third really- we can go ahead and do whatever you want. Your choice. Maybe we can go sight seeing! That sounds like fun, huh?" Gold said. "You'd like the sights here. It's always so beautiful and so nice. The Pokemon will let you get pretty close it your quiet. Some of them will let you feed them too. But you'd have to watch out for the Ursaring's. They can be abit rough to fight with."

"Huh. I'd like to train today."

"Eh? Just train? That's boring though."

"You said my choice."

"I did? Well, I'm taking it back now. We do what we both agree on."

"Because that's fair."

"Yes. It is. We fought and trained enough at home, right? This is the first time we've been together in two years."

"Which is why we should fight. We can see how much stronger we've gotten." Silver argued back. He dried off the last dish and set it aside. Gold made a pouting face.

"Pleeaaaseee~?"

"No. You know pouting never worked on me."

"It did when Sneasal did it."

"Sneasal is much cuter."

Gold pouted again. "So you're saying I'm not cute? That's not what you said in your sleep." Silver blushed bright red and began spluttering incoherently.

"I-I mean- it's not- I-I-I mean that's not what I meant, it's just I-uh, I- I-"

"I was kidding!" Gold guffawed. Silver went even redder and punched Gold in the chest hard enough to possibly rupture organs. "You bastard!" he snarled. Gold was still laughing- in pain, but laughing. He got up rather quickly and draped an arm around Silver's shoulder, leaning much closer to his ear than necessary.

"So you _do_ think I'm cute," he breathed huskily into Silver's ear. "I'll keep that in mind." Silver could smell his peppermint breath from the tea he'd drank still lacing his breath, warm yet so cold it was chilling. Silver shuddered involuntarily before pushing Gold off of him. The taller laughed then spun away quickly to avoid Silver possibly smacking him senseless with his crutches.

With the dishes done the two decided to leave outside. Silver and Gold bade Red and Green goodbye, as the two'd decided to spend the day inside. The two metals went out into the cool fall air, crisp and refreshing after the warm inside of the cave. Gold stretched, finding it refreshing, fishing pole set over his shoulder. The sky was bright blue again and it wasn't snowing. While it wasn't exactly warm- far from- it wasn't so bad that the cold resilient boy's would need jackets. The two went around the cave to a small trail leading into the woods. Silver stared at it warily.

"We won't get lost, right?"

"Of course! If we do I'll call one of our Pokemon to bring us back and we'll be fine. We're just going fishing. And I brought Explotaro along."

"Greeeat." Gold just laughed before crouching. "Well? Get on."

"What."

"Get on. The trail isn't exactly crutch friendly so I might as well just carry you to the lake."

"No way in hell."

"Silver, don't be stubborn. I'm stronger than you you know." Silver pondered his chances of escaping before yielding with a sigh. They weren't very high, not on his bad ankle. He set his crutches aside with care and got onto Gold's back with difficulty. Gold smirked and helped Silver get onto his back easier. He gripped Gold's red jacket tight.

"Ok, let's go." The champ nodded and made his way down the mountain and onto the trail. Silver had to admit- Gold was right. For whatever reason there were flurries of color on the trail. Beautiful blues, bright red and pale pinks and purples. A Oddish scurried past them, going "Odd odd odd odd!" happily all the way. A flock of Spearow flew overhead, cawing to one another. Cool metallic eyes watched all this with a sort of wonder.

"It's nice."

"I told you~" As Gold and Silver toured the mountain, Silver decided that a week up there wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright Red, so the other two are gone, so what to do?" Green was sitting in his chair, legs crossed, head in hands. Red stared at him, then looked over at his room.

"What? You wanna read books?" Red shook his head before getting up and walking into his room. Green sat there and waited, listening the obvious sounds of Red searching for something by throwing things around. Eventually it stopped and the former champ emerged with a board game. Green's eyes narrowed as he recognized it.

_Sorry._

Oh **HELL** no.

"You've got to be kidding me," Green growled. Red flashed him a cocky smirk before setting out the game. The two had a personal vendetta against one another when it came to the game. They would both play together despite it being a 4 player game- with Red as red and yellow and Green as green and blue- and it always grew heated. It would become a challenge rather than a game and it usually ended in Green flipping the board and Red winning. What made the game so high stakes were the bets. Whoever lost had to do the winner's bet, and it was always embarrassing and pride demolishing. Green _still_ knew how to put on a tutu.

"No. We're not playing this stupid game."

"Scared?"

"SCARED?! FINE, LET'S PLAY AND WATCH ME KICK YOUR ASS!"

_**Hook, line, sinker. **_

Red set out the game and had the board arranged on the table as Green began fishing out his pieces. He handed Red his and the two began setting out their pieces on the board. Green look up and smirked as he shuffled the cards.

"Get ready to lose, Red."

Green's eye twitched as Red's final piece made it home. Red glanced at him, grinning with triumph. Green ground his teeth and seethed. How how HOW?! Red always managed to destroy him in _Sorry,_ like the god of board games smiled over him. What made it worse was it was the best 15 out of 17.

"Fine. You win! What do you want me to do then?" Green snapped. Red grinned evilly and Green blanched. Whatever it was, it was no good. Red darted off into Gold's room and came back with a maid's outfit.

"….why do you even own that?"

"Gold bought it for whenever we lose. We tie." Red explained. He pointed to the suit, then to the disaster zone that he affectionately called his room. He shook the frilly and lacy black and white dress in Green's face.

"The cold must be affecting your brain if you think I'm wearing that," Green said icily. Red' eyes narrowed and he reached across the table and shook it directly in Green's face. Green pushed it away and glared at Red with jade green eyes.

"Not wearing it." Red growled and jabbed a finger at it. He scowled. The other male just crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"No way. And you can't make m- OOF!"

Red'd lunged across the table and tackled Green onto the floor. The two wrestled on the floor and Red tried forcing Green into a maid's outfit and Green was fighting to not be stripped. Red's already succeeded in ripping off his shirt.

"Get off Red! I'm not putting it on!"

Red stuffed some lace in his face as a response. The smaller male managed to pin Green to the floor and began fighting with his belt and pants.

"I WON'T WEAR IT!"

"What did we just walk into?"

Red and Green paused. They look up at Gold and Silver- namely Silver, because Gold was outside laughing like a hyena. Silver was on his crutches, his eye brow's raised. His red hair clung to his neck, his shoulder damp. Green looked at Red and blushed. Red was straddling him, with a maid outfit in one hand and his other hand on Green's pants. He blinked crimson eyes. Green stammered an explanation and scrambled up and Red got off of his and tossed Green's shirt to him. The taller male got back into his shirt and glared at Red who went blank faced as usual.

"I won't ask about whatever kinky stuff you two were doing b-"

"IT WASN'T ANYTHING KINKY!"

"-ecause I don't care enough and I may regret the answer." Silver said, going past them. Green grumbled.

"Why are you two back so early anyways?"

"Because Gold the dumbass fell in the lake and almost drowned." Silver said in exasperation. "I had to rescue him."

"You did not,' Gold said, coming back inside after he was able to stop laughing.

"Says the same one screaming 'Silver Silver help I'm drowning.'"

"I was kidding!"

"Sure you were." Silver said with heavy sarcasm. Gold rolled his eyes and shoved Silver lightly. The redhead swung a crutch at him in retaliation and they both laughed. Green shook his head. Red went over to stand at Green's side silently. The four males went further inside the cave and decided to go into Gold's room for whatever reason. Gold flopped onto his bed and Red sat on the makeshift rug. Silver sat beside Red, leaving Green to sit beside Gold. And Gold suddenly shot up with a GREAT idea.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

_Fuck._

_**Fuck.**_

_Fuck._

**LULZ! Ah, I can't wait to write the truth or dare chapter. It should be full of fun and so much gayness it'll hurt. For all who didn't already notice- yes, Red does have a long standing crush on Green. So stop PMing me about it. Please.**

**If you have any suggestions of dares they should ask one another please leave it in the reviews and it could appear if I think it's hilariously gay enough. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I always love it when I see the review count go up, it makes me so happy! You have no idea!**

**Please leave a review, be it flames or praise. Love you all! Tsuki out.**


	6. THAT FUCKING AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everybody, it's Tsuki. With a dreaded Authors Note! DUNDUNDUN!**

**Family issues have come up, so the updatin' of GOTDM will be slowed and possibly even halted. Of course, I am workin' on the newest chapter, don't worry, but I felt really bad about leavin' you guys in the dark. So I'm just postin' this so you guys have some perspective of where I am with this. And, for anybody who took the time to read and understand, get a sneak peek!**

"Alright Gold, you're turn," Silver grumbled, setting his hands in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at the golden eyed male, his red hair lying gently across his shoulder. Green glance down at the younger mle, as did Red, who was still slightly smirking from Silver's admittal. Gold pondered this- what secret did he have that Silver didn't know already? A bell went off, but Gold wasn't sure it was the best Idea ever. But what else could he do? He did make the rule- and you had to tell the truth. Adopting a careless pose he shrugged.

"Well, I have a crush on Silver."

The room went deathly quiet.

**Well, there you go~! So yes, plenty of fluffy is coming up because I love you all! Tsuki out!**


	7. Truth Or Dare- Gold Style!

**SHE LIVVEEESSSSS. Yo yo people, Tsuki's back and she's back with one hell of a bang! Yep, this is the fated chapter that I spammed you guys with. XD Well, I hope you guys are happy 'cas shit's going down and it's going down hard! And plenty of tsundere Silver. Family shit is over, and I am back and kicking! HELL YEAH I AM.**

**DO NOT BITCH FIT IF THE MOVES AREN'T EXACTLY RIGHT. THIS TAKES FOREVER TO GO BACK AND CHECK EVERY 5 LINES.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have whished me well and lifted my spirits!~**

**I'm so sorry it took so long. Here's some fluff and more Articuno shit.**

**Pokemon does not belong to me. The things I'd do (and are already doing) to the plot if it was.**

The room was rather silence after Gold's declaration. The three males stared hard at him for a while as he sat there looking triumphant. From the door a soft "Pika" was heard and Pikachu and Eevee plodded into the room. The two were outside when a storm began to brew, and they decided to seek solace with their Trainers. Green patted his leg and Eevee hopped onto his lap, snuggling there with a soft purr. Pikachu curled himself onto Red's shoulder like a sentry, watching the males with wise chocolate eyes. After a few seconds or stroking Eevee's cream fur Green shrugged.

"Why the hell not. It's something to do." He shrugged and Eevee seemed to agree with a flick of her fluffy tail. After realized Green was to play, Red relented and sighed softly, indicating he was also to play.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. But a certain sneaky redhead-ninja-thief-trainer-guy was still staring at Gold.

"Truth….or Dare." Silver said slowly, his silver eyes staring incessantly at Gold. The prince of Johto just laughed and nodded firmly, as if his idea was the best to ever grace the earth. As if he invented fucking Pokeballs. The Trader stared at him for a very, very, very long time. The dragging silence didn't make Gold's stupid smile evaporate. Much to Silver's disappointment. Finally, he realized stupid Gold wasn't getting the point; he turned around and shook his head.

"Not playing." He said sharply. Gold frowned and pouted.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" he whined shaking Silver's arm. Silver allowed himself to be rocked back and forth before slapping off Gold's hand.

"Stop doing that. And I don't want to play. It's a stupid, childish game that nobody but weak little children play." The Trader snapped. The Hatcher whined softly and grabbed Silver's hand. Silver's face flushed red and he snatched his hand back if he'd touched a white hot iron rod. Gold didn't relent- instead he put his head on Silver's leg and flashed the boy his best puppy eyes. Silver happened to look down.

Big mistake.

Gold's puppy eyes were effective because of two things- his eyes color and face. His eyes were gold as honey and just as warm, just as bright, almost aflame. His face was just as sad, adding to the melancholy look he was able to attain with his eyes. He had only the most perfect jawline, not chiseled but defined. His face was angular and his messy hair fell slightly over one warm gold eye- fucking perfect.

Silver was internally having a panic attack. Damn it damn it damn it damn it! He still didn't understand why Gold managed to do this to him, make him confused and flail for an understanding. Why when Gold smiled at him his heart skipped a beat- why when Gold fucking looked at him with those _goddamned eyes_ he felt like his heart was either melting or exploding. Why his face heated up and he wanted nothing more than freaking kiss him-

"NO!"

"Silver?"

"I meant…no…to…doing anything…stupid. But yeah, let's play." Silver said quickly, face going bright red.

"Yay! My puppy eyes worked!" he cheered happily, bounding up. He did a victory lap around the room before sitting back down next to Silver, who was trying to hide his face in the high collar of his jacket. He gave Silver a pointed glance. "And I can't promise it'll be nothing homo."

"Wha-"

"RULES!" Gold yelled, cutting Silver off who sent him a glare to intimidate lions. "You have to do the truth or dare you are assigned. If assigned truth you MUST tell the truth! If you lie, well, we'll let guilt handle you. And you must do the dare or you get snow shoved down your pants! You choose. Now, the truths can't be anything far too personal, such as…. family recipes or stuff. And the dare cannot be life threatening- the nearest hospital is a day away. You _can_ dare to tell a truth, it counts. Let's play! Green, since your first on the bed we'll start with you." Gold said. He suddenly laid back and relaxed his head onto Silver's shoulder. Silver went red and spluttered, but finally relaxed and allowed him to rest there.

Green scratched Eevee's head, who purred and leaned into it. She sat up in Green's lap and looked down at the two boys sitting on the floor.

"Hmm. Silver, truth or dare."

"Dare." Silver said quickly. Green snorted. "Alright. I dare you do and try to take Red's hat off." Silver blanched and glanced at Red. His head was securely on his head and Red was known for fiercely protecting his hat. In fact Red was now staring at Silver steadily as if daring him to try. Silver pondered a way to do so, carefully studied the way Red's hat was haphazardly on and was constantly ruffled by the wind. Finally he smiled.

"Can I use an assist?"

"I…I guess s-"

"Hey, Pikachu!" The Pokemon was glanced at Eevee and talking with her, and he turned to glance at Silver. His tail knocked the hat off Red's head the way Silver planned and the hat fluttered to the ground. Red made no attempt to recover the headgear and let it fall away without a care. Silver reached forward and grabbed it and held it with triumph. Gold snickered.

"Good job," he murmured, and happened to blow his honey and cinnamon breath into Silver's face, and the Trader's mind went blank for a few seconds. Luckily, after realizing his mistake, Pikachu leaped from Red's shoulder and retrieved his Trainer's hat; saving Silver from having to give it back himself. Silver shook his head and Green scowled.

"I didn't mean like that." But he smiled. "Well played Silver! Alright Red, you now." The other male stared at the two on the floor with crimson eyes. He was quiet for a long while.

"Gold."

"I choose….Truth!"

"_Did you eat my fruit snacks_." His question/accusation filled the room with a sense of malice like Red was about to pounce Gold and maul his face. Gold twitched and sat up, releasing Silver's shoulder. Silver and Green both stared at Gold silently.

"Uh… can I use an assist too?"

"_**No**_." Red's tone was sharp and dark and spoke of evil if Gold didn't answer. Gold broke into hysterics under Red's glare.

"YES! YES! I DID, I DID! I FORGOT I ATE MINE AND ATE YOURS BUT WAS TOO ASHAMED TO SAY IT I'M SORRRRYYYYYYY!" he wailed, flopping onto the floor as if in defeat. "PLEASE DON'T SIC CHAIRZARD ON ME! I'M SO PATHHHEEETTTIIIICCCCCCCC!"

"I agree, you are pathetic." Silver chimed in.

Gold was still flailing about in his melodramatic confession when Red finally said" Your turn Gold."

"Ooh! Ok, then, since I love to torture Green, GREEN, TRUTH OR DARE?!"

The Gym Leader sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'll go with Trut-"

"4 years ago, did you and Red _really _kiss in the closet when we played Spin The Bottle?" Gold asked, tilting his head. Green's mouth was still open and he twitched slightly. As if helping Red reached a hand over and shut Green's gaping jaw. The Gym Leader coughed.

"Uhh yeah. We….we did." He muttered softly. Red looked almost smug for a few seconds before turning to Silver almost pointedly. Silver stared back before realizing it was his turn.

"Oh uh… Uh…" He paused, thinking, before he got an idea. A wonderful idea that was beneficial to his victims' .He turned to the former champ, cool metallic eyes amused. "Red?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Green." Green went bright red and began stammering.

"Whoa whoa! You said nothing homo! And besides! Don't get Red into anything he doesn't wanna-"

Before he could finish Red grabbed Green by his collar and dragged him into a kiss that lasted much long than it need to. Pikachu squeaked and jumped over to Green's lap, where Eevee wrapped her tail around them both placidly. And even Gold stayed quiet when they realized it was almost like Green's will to resist was breaking and his eyes fluttered before Red let go, his face apathetic. Green pretty much drifted off into some other world, fingers gently touching his lips as if still in shock. Red stared at Silver. He was expecting an annoyed glare, but all Silver did was mouth "You're welcome." Red, suddenly understanding, scowled at Silver, and the redhead smirked. Silver turned to Green.

"We'll pass over you, ok?

Green didn't respond, his face was still a mask of shock and he was staring at the floor. He turned to Red, who glanced at Gold again. Gold shrunk under his mentors gaze. But when Red spoke up, it wasn't as harsh and accusing as before.

"Most embarrassing." He said in his soft yet rasping tone. Gold brightened once he realized he wasn't in questioning again. He laughed aloud.

"One time me, Kris and Silver went trick or treating. Kris went as some blue thing and Silver was a Weaville and I went as Aipom, right? So my tail got torn off by a tree or something but I didn't know! My underwear was showing for like, 8 blocks before Kris noticed." Gold laughed again and Silver rolled his eyes. "Man, I was embarrassed! And Kris still won't let me live it down!"

Red smiled softly and nodded with understanding. By this point Green's brain began working again and he was slowly coming back around. He was still making soft noises of disbelief. Gold, bouncy as ever, turned to Silver.

"Silver tell us you most embarrassing secret!" He exulted. The redhead glared at him and then thought. What was his most embarrassing secret? _Surely_, he thought with a blush, _that….. Shouldn't have remembered that. _ But rules were rules and even sneaky redhead-ninja-thief-trainer-guy Silver had to abide by them. He coughed and turned away haughtily.

"Well I can't ride a bike all that well."

Gold burst into uncontrollable hysteretic. Siler went bright red in the face. "Shut up Gold! I don't even need a bike anyways! I have Murkrow and legs so fuck you." He snapped in irritation. He turned his back to Gold who went right on laughing. It was one of his most well-guarded secrets- not being able to ride a bike came off as weak. And Silver was a sneaky redhead-ninja-thief-trainer-guy! He _was not_ weak. He reached threateningly for a crutch and Gold straightened up, still slightly snickering to himself.

"Ok, ok! Your turn Silver!" Gold announced dramatically, throwing his hands with flair at the redhead. Silver shot him a "that's-not-funny" glance before turning to Gold.

"Fine then. Your most embarrassing secret." Silver said, crossing his arms over his chest. Gold suddenly went red in the face. He coughed slightly, and then grinned. He sent Silver an almost shy glance and let a hesitant breath escape.

"Rules are rules! Well…I….have a crush on Silv."

The room went deathly quiet. Even Eevee and Pikachu, who were both chattering softly to each other felt the tension in the room and quieted. The only sound that tore through the now weighty silence was the harsh winds now blowing outside. All at one moment, all the males turned to Silver.

For a guy with a sprained ankle, Silver sure could move fast. The sneaky redhead-ninja-thief-trainer-guy was gone. Gold's face fell and he muttered something softly to himself. Red, almost feeling his mentee's distress gently took the two tiny Pokemon off his lap and went to go and comfort Gold. The amber eyed male was quiet, and suddenly his face brightened.

"Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry!" he chirped happily. Green of course, was relived to see Gold in such high spirits. Red knew better. While Gold was smiling and laughing, his eyes were darker than Red'd ever seen them. The smile, he could tell Gold was faking. The laughter, chocked on the sorrow he was obviously feeling. Rather than calling Gold out on his bluff, Red went to go find Silver. It wasn't hard- Silver had a thing for height. Sure enough, he'd managed to find an alcove atop some rocks, a small place for somebody to hide. Even with a hurt leg, Silver'd managed to get up there and even fit himself inside neatly. His face was blank and he clenched a Pokeball tight in his hands. He didn't look up when Red managed to reach him.

"Silver. Go apologize to Gold, right now."

Silver didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds of contemplative silence, he spoke.

"I owe him nothing," he growled softly. Red's eye narrowed.

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Red, I appreciate it but-"

"Silver, go down there and apologize to Gold. He was honest enough to at least tell you, and he deserves to at least have this settled. I don't care what you ran off for, but Gold is your friend. He's stayed with you through thick and thin. You had no right to abandon him like you did. Man up Silver. Right now Gold needs you. Not me, not Green. You. If you can't handle that then you're as weak as you're acting right now." Red's words were harsh and sharp, despite his blank face. Silver twitched. Never before had Red said such a thing to him or ever spoke so much. It was well known that Red spoke when angry, but that…

'_He cares about Gold. Much like an older brother', _Silver realized. But Silver had his reasons.

"I can't go talk to him because I don't have my own feelings in order yet alright? I don't want to get his hopes up when…when I don't even know or understand myself."

"Figure it out along the way. Don't leave him down there." Red disappeared behind the rocks, and the sound of his footsteps slowly faded away. Silver paused, hands still clenching the Pokeball like a life line. He considered what Red said.

"_Gold needs you."_

Gold needed him.

Slowly, he released the Pokeball and stashed it in his jacket's pocket. He slid down from the alcove, a few rocks tumbling down as if to wish him goodbye. He dropped to the ground below, glancing at Gold's room. Only Gold was there, sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. Red's took Green with him when he left. Taking a deep breath, Silver limped over to Gold's room. He gently rapped on the amber eyed teen's door. Assuming it was Red or Green, the teen didn't look up. Silver sighed softly.

"Gold."

At the sound of Silver's voice Gold visibly flinched, then looked up with a bright smile as if nothing had happened. The sight of it suddenly sickened Silver. How Gold always tried to hide everything behind a smile and a laugh, and let nobody know if he was upset. How the hell was he supposed to help if Gold faked everything?!

"Silv! Sup, I was-"

"Drop it Gold!" Silver suddenly snapped. Gold froze, and the smile fell away. Shaking his head, he turned back out and stared at nothing. Silver went over and sat beside Gold quietly. The two sat there in total silence.

"Gold."

"Yes, Silver." The mentioned male frowned at how monotonous Gold's voice was, how hurt he sounded under all the apathy. Silver didn't like to see Gold like this. He hated it really. Gold was almost like a lighthouse, a beacon, who always managed to brighten Silver's day even if Silver wanted to be mad or angry. He was always smiling, grinning cracking stupid jokes nobody cared for. He was supportive, a crutch to lean on, an ear to listen, a hand to help, and a shoulder to cry on. Gold was there for Silver whenever Silver needed him, whatever he admitted if or not. (More often not.) Seeing Gold so dejected tore something in Silver apart. Unable to take, he suddenly threw his arms around Gold. The elder male froze, before fiercely hugging Silver back. He nestled his face into Silver's vibrant red hair and inhaled the scent of pomegranate shampoo.

"Look," Silver began softly. "I…I don't how to respond. I really don't. But I won't let you suffer like this." He gripped Gold's jacket abit tighter. "And when I get this in order, I'll tell you, ok?" Gold nodded softly.

"Love you, Silver."

"…Gold."

Red and Green both sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the wind whip by in it's violent storm. The two were under one large blanket, watching the storm grow fiercer and wild, louder and louder with it screaming winds and earth shattering thunder. Red had somehow managed to snuggled himself into Green without the Gym Leader noticing and spazzing out.

"Wow, the storm is getting bad. Guess we'll have Snorlax move the rock in front of the door, eh?" He'd found out that whenever it stormed or when wild Pokemon threatened their safely, the huge boulder was pushed to barricade the opening. Red just shrugged as always and stared out without expression. However, he'd forgotten that Green reads faces better than everybody and anybody. He gently tapped Red's shoulder to gain the male's attention. The crimson eyed male turned to glance at him, inky hair falling over his face and obscuring one red eye from view.

"You're upset, why? Is it what Gold said?" Green asked, tilting his head so his soft and spiky brown hair was fluffed from the soft wind of his movement.

Red nodded and sighed softly.

"You're worried about him getting hurt aren't you? Don't worry. Silver isn't the type to play around with the emotions of others. Even if Silver doesn't return his affection. "

"He's cold." Red growled angrily. Green smiled.

"Not around Gold. Have you seen him with Gold? He relaxed, let's down his walls. He's open and laughing more than I've ever seen before with Silver. He cares about Gold, almost fiercely. He won't hurt Gold. Never would. And even if it doesn't exactly work out, they'll work **something** out. They always have." Green smiled again and gently shoved Red's shoulder.

"Like what we have." Red glanced up at Green's comment and at Green quietly. The other male didn't notice and continued to watch the growing storm. Red leaned over to Green and gently kissed his cheek. Green froze, and when he snapped his head to glance at Red the other was staring at the storm apathetically. He stared at Red, waiting for a sign of life, anything really, but Red continued to watch the storm. Green sighed and shook his head.

"It's hard to understand you at times Red." A ghostly chuckle affirmed to be Red was heard clearly over the booming thunder.

It was much later on when Gold and Silver finally left Gold's room and re-entered reality. The two'd spent hours simply sitting the, staring out into nothing. Almost as if communicating through telepathy, they came to an unspoken agreement that life would go on undisturbed until Silver made his choice. Both seemed to be fine with it, and they watched nothing go by, watching nothing dash past. They sat in complete silence, with was only broken when Silver yawned. By the time two hours had passed, Silver and Gold both had inconspicuously laid their hands beside one another's. Finally, the silence and stillness was broken by Silver rising. Without a word he offered Gold a hand, which he took. Silver helped Gold and wobbled over to his forgotten crutches. The two swung themselves out into the "living room" and Gold sat on down on a rock in front of the roaring fire. Silver sat beside him. He glanced at Gold. He was relaxed, obviously in a much better state than before. His golden eyes were warm and were that honey color Silver loved. A calm smile was lacing his face as was to be expected, and his hands were in his lap as he enjoyed the blaze that warmed his face. Silver did the same, crutches in his laps. Gold glanced at him.

"Yo, Silv, how's your ankle?"

"Better," Silver said, gently rubbing his ankle. It didn't hurt as much anymore. "I can walk on it, but it throbs when I do."

"Good. It wasn't a bad sprain to begin with."

"I know-"they were cut off by Green and Red racing inside in a furious rush, their Pokemon behind them. Eevee's normally plush fur was sticking up and her mouth was turned in a snarl as she followed Green. Pikachu was much more calm, but his tail was high and his cheeks sparked. The younger males watched them with curiosity. Gold stood slightly.

"What's going on?!" he demanded as the elder males tore apart the cave gathering Pokeball and calling their Pokemon. Weaville came racing for Silver, crouching beside him protectively. Explotaro lumbered forth as well, snorting smoke. Gold laid a hand on the Typhlotion's fur.

"It's Articuno," Green hissed. Red let out an audible growl. "It's back and it's coming fast!" Red turned sharply and raced back, Pikachu at his heels with his bright red cheeks sparking. "Get out here Gold! You two Silver, we need you." Both males nodded and gathered their Pokemon before racing outside to the mouth of the cave. All 4 stood outside, looking much like soldiers. Red stood stoically, face dark, Pikachu at his feet with his cheeks sparking and growling out a menacing "Pikaaaaaa" every now and again, Charizard behind him with his huge wings extended. Green had Arcanine beside him like a huge guard dog, and Eevee was on his shoulder with a serious expression. Gold stood rigidly, like a plank, his pool cue over his shoulder and his eyes cold, Typloshion snorting fire again and again, Aitaro's tails curled into fists. Silver had his arms crossed over his chest, red hair blowing wildly like fire in the vicious wind, Weaville with claws extended and crouching in a fighting stance in front of him, Feraligator's claws poised to strike in seconds.

"Get ready," Green whispered. "Here it comes." Sure enough, over the booming thunder and shrieking wind came a shrill screech that clawed at their eardrums. A dark shape streaked past, blowing snow at them like darts. They covered their faces. In a flash second, a streak of blue went soaring for Red. Red backed up in a second and Charizard burst forth, firing a power Flamethrower and countering the Ice Beam. The Beam disappeared and a furious scream came from the snow, but the Legendary bird did not show itself.

"Coward! Come fight!" Silver yelled into the thick wall of snow. Another scream sounded. Green snorted.

"It won't fight us head on, but we need to end this with that bird. It's worsening the conditions for us to head back down. Red, you- Red! Red!." He'd disappeared into the snow. A look of concern flashed on Green's face for a second then was gone. "Silver, you're my teammate in this one; I need you to help me." The redhead nodded sharply. "Gold, you head out into the snow on the other side and ensure it comes our way. Be careful." The amber eyed teen gave Green a thumbs up. He caught Silver's eye, who gave a him a long and silent look. Gold looked back and ran off into the snow with his Pokemon behind him. Silver then positioned himself beside Green.

"Get ready…" Green murmured softly. Arcanine crouched, hackles rising and lips pulled back in a grisly snarl. Weaville's was in f fighting stance, rocking back and forth and letting low growls be heard. It was all quiet- the quiet before the storm. Both males stood rigidly, frozen, worrying about their friend out in the snow. The minutes stretched on, into an hour. There was nothing from either Red or Gold. All there was was the screeching of the wind, the almost black sky overhead sending down piercing snow, and the booming thunder that shook the ground beneath them. Neither relaxed their posture.

There was suddenly a flash into the distance, a screech, and something crying out. The color red glowed bright, as did blue, and yellow. Something exploded and the Articuno must have been hit, as it screamed in pain and uncontrollable fury. Distant shouting could be heard.

"What the hell?!" Green barked. The wall of snow was advancing like an avalanche! Silver and Green began to swiftly back up, going around the cave. In a flurry as snow, Gold came rushed out of the snow wall on Typlohsion's back. They streaked towards Silver and Green, trying to outrun the snow that seemed to charge after them.

"It attacked us!" Gold yelled. "It tricked me and Red into crossing paths. It drove Red back into the snow!"

"Where is he?!" Green yelled at Gold, who was approaching fast.

"I don't know! He was there one second, and gone the n-"Directly behind Gold was a huge explosion that send Gold and his team flying and slamming into the snow. Silver whirled. He turned, whistled for Feraligator, and raced for Gold.

"Silver!" Green yelled, but the snow coming at his like a tornado prevented him from going after the redhead. Silver and Feraligator dashed towards Gold, ignoring the snow coming down to engulf them. Silver hoisted Gold up and helped him onto his feet. Feraligator hurriedly righted the Fire Pokemon.

"Come on! Let's go!" Silver yelled over the now deafening blizzard. He stumbled over his bad foot. Gold nodded and without warning, hoisted Silver into his arms and began running after Green and helplessly for shelter from the coming attack. The avalanche like snow wall came faster and faster as if chasing after the two. Gold handed Silver over to Feraligator, who charged ahead with his Trainer as Silver got onto the Pokemon's back and hunkered down. Green had realized that the snow was too fast for them to outrun on their own, and now was on Arcanine's back with Eevee safely bundled in his jacket. Gold and Typloshion were behind, almost engulfed in the almost black snow. They were racing alongside the snow, almost out, and before they could make it out, a streak of blue froze Gold to the ground. He fell forward as his Pokemon raced on. He yanked his leg, unable to get out. He reached out helplessly for the two Trainers.

"Green! Green help! I'm stuck!" Gold yelled, his voice almost lost in the screaming winds. He helplessly tugged his leg in the solid ice. Behind him the wall was advancing, and was close to burying Gold into the snow. Green swore.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" A jet of fire went blasting on Gold's foot, melting it just enough for Gold and slam himself free and go racing after the two right as the snow came smashing down where'd he'd been seconds before. He lunged forward and managed to grab Typloshion and get onto his back. The wind was now blowing snow wildly everywhere as Articuno screeched warnings behind them. The three Trainers ran ahead of the wall of black snow, running blindly in the snow unable to see, and Green happened to notice a small cave, just hollow enough for them all.

"The left!" He yelled. They all dove for the cave, seconds before over them the blizzard came roaring in and making hearing nearly impossibly. Silver shuddered and Feraligator held him like one would a young child, sheltering his Trainer from the cold. Gold was the same, Typloshion huddling Gold close as he crouched in front of the hunched over Pokemon. Arcanine was curled in a tight ball with green in the middle, trying vainly to protect him from the cold. Eventually, the three huge Pokemon gather together and created a small center of warmth with their Trainers huddled close in the middle.

"It's gotten stronger," Green said. Gold frowned.

"No surprise. That Articuno had always been ridiculously strong. It attacks wildly and viciously. It once hit me so hard I was knocked out for days…luckily Red- Red! Red's still out there!" Gold suddenly realized. He noticed as the look of horror fell over Green's face.

"We have to go save him! He can't handle the thing alone! It's freakishly strong! Have you seen that thing?! It's like seven feet tall!" Gold said with concern. Green didn't respond. Silver shook him gently.

"Green?"

"We can't. We have to defeat the bird first." Green's voice was soft as a whisper, but louder than any words. Gold and Silver froze, but Gold thawed first.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T?! Red needs us right now! Something could happen to him! He could be killed! He could-"

"WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE US ALL DEAD?!" Green screamed back so loud that Silver winced. Gold looked shocked.

"If we go out there searching for Red, who could be _anywhere _on the God forsaken mountain, we'll all just get separated and be murdered!" Green barked. "We take down the Articuno down first! Then we save Red! Trust me, I'm just as worried as you are right now! In fact, much more worried! So much it chokes me!"

Gold slammed his fists onto the ground, shivering with anger.

"Ok. OK! I don't agree but ok." Gold growled. Green nodded sharply.

"Then we go out and fight that thing and take it down once and for all!" The younger two males nodded sharply.

"Let's make sure that bird never shows its face around here again." Silver's voice was loud and clear even over the thunder. The three males nodded and then, with their Pokemon, went out into the blizzard. Silver set a hand on Feraligator and Weaville stood in front of him with a smile on its face. Gold had his arms crossed over his chest, Aitaro on one side and Explotaro on the other. It was all silent beside the roar of wind and shrill screech of the snow streaking by. Silver was the first to catch the dark shape.

"Get down!" They all ducked as the bird went flying over them. Arcanine whirled, and without a command, fired its Fire Blast after the huge Bird. Articuno veered off to the left, then right, trying to escape the impending jet of flame. It shot straight up and out of sight. Green watched it fly and let out Pidgeot.

"Go after it! Don't let it get away!"

The bird Pokemon _screeed _then shot after the other bird Pokemon. Green watched his Pidgeot smash it's body into the bird, who whirled and flared it's wings at the other bird. It fired it's Blizzard. Green sent his arm to the side.

"Don't let it hit you. Dodge it!"

"Pig!" The bird spun deftly out of the way and twirled itself around. Green smiled.

"That's it Pidgeot, now hit it with Giga Impact!" Pidgeot cried out then began to glow, before bursting into silver aura and crashing into the Pokemon's back. Articuno whirled on the bird with a loud "Articuuuuuuu!" Green didn't relent.

"Air Slash!" Pidgeot's wings exploded into shining grey aura and dove for the Articuno. The bird suddenly flung its wings in front of it, using Protect. Pidgeot crashed into he bird's wings, the attack broken. But the Pokemon managed to spin away in time. Pidgeot streaked towards the ground. Sensing the proximity of the bird Articuno went right after it. Green grinned- Articuno took the bait!

"Got it where we want it! Now go Arcanine, Fire Fang!" Seconds before Pidgoet hit the ground it pulled up sharply and Arcanine launched himself. He latched himself onto the great bird's wing, which screeched and fought to escape. Arcanine dropped towards the ground, dragging the Articuno with it who struggled wildly. Silver saw his moment.

"Weaville, Brick Break!" The Weaville ran forward swiftly before leaping, spinning over and smashing it's fist into the bird. Gold laughed and flung his hand out.

"Aitaro, do it! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Ambiiiii!" The Pokemon leaped into the air. It stretched it arms towards the sky, and suddenly curled as if throwing something down. From the black sky came a streak of lighting and it hit the Articuno directly. It cried "Cunooooo!" and managed to ripe itself from Arcanine's fangs. It went back towards the sky. Green growled and sent Pidgeot after it. The Pidgeot blazed after it, flowing the great bird into the sky.

"Pidgeot," Green commanded, "Use Hurricane!" The bird flew in a circle around the bird, launching it up into the sky. Articuno burst from the top, flaring its wings. It sent Ice Shard after the bird, and Pidgeot simply spun the other left and to safety. The Gym Leader smiled, sensing a victory.

"Use Façade!" The Pidgeot nodded and went for the Articuno with a loud cry. Articuno curled it's wings and used Protect, and Pidgeot tried to swerve. It crashed into the bird's wing and Articuno uncurled them while the Pidgoet was disoriented.

"Pull off Pidgeot, pull off-" It was too late, Pidgoet couldn't recover it's speed in time. Articuno seemed to look smug before using Icy Wind directly at Pidgeot.

"PIG!" the bird cried, and Pidgeot went spiraling to the ground, defeated. Before his beloved Pokemon could collide with the earth, Green returned the bird quickly. He stroked the ball.

"Thank you, old friend." He put it back, now worried. If it could defeat his Pidgeot….he didn't have time to ponder as Articuno came flying back for another round, barely even affected. It began firing a beam of Ice at them. Gold and Green dove out of the way, while Silver turned with his Pokemon. Silver growled and let out Weaville.

"Shadow Ball!" he cried out hurriedly. The Dark type brought its claws together, a concentrated ball of dark matter forming before it sent it flying at the bird. It smashed into its cheek, effectively stopping the Ice. "Cuno!" it cried, shaking its head in pain. Before it could recover Silver was already barking out another command. "Feraligator, Return!" It roared and rushed forward, punching the Articuno right as it tried to rise, sending it smashing into a tree. It looked forward and screeched "CUNO!" before firing an Ice Shard at the Ferligator. A quick but powerful sweep of it's tail knocked every shard away, and Silver smirked that cocky smile that assured a win.

"It's over! Weaville, Ferligator,-" It soared overhead again and back into the trees. The Trainer's watched as it came back again, streaking right for them. Silver moved out the way, leaving room for Gold to attack. Gold seemed to wait patiently. Silver glared at him.

"Gold, attack!" He commanded, while his own Weaville was waiting for Silver' to direct it without Gold moving. Gold didn't move, just closed his eyes. Typloshion was just as calm. It stood there watching the bird come closer and closer. Silver grew more and more furious as the seconds slipped away. "GOLD!" A second before the legendary was upon them, Gold burst into life.

"Explotaro, use your Fire Punch!" The Typlosion roared loudly, it's fist glowing bright red before exploding into flames. It crouched and leaped, hitting the oncoming Articuno directly in the face. Articuno wheeled backwards and crashed to the snow. Before it could rise Gold was on a roll. "Double up with Blast Burn!" Explotaro wasted no time in slamming his fist to the earth. Like lights showing the way fire spluttered from the ground in intervals before becoming a huge flame worthy of even the biggest bonfire, burning the bird on the ground. "CUUU!" Articuno screeched shrilly. It vibrated, forming more and more of itself before each went back into the trees. "Double Team!" Green noticed. Gold just smiled smugly.

"It's burned now," he reported after seeing the mark left upon the great bird's sky blue wing. Silver had to admit, he was impressed. Gold decided to wait until the Articuno was close enough for the Pokemon to get the full force of Explotaro's powerful Fire Punch. And to double up with Blast Burn as fast as he did was simply genius…

Gold wasn't just stronger physically, but mentally as well. No longer did he let his emotions get the best of him in battle, but instead planned silently and carefully. While Gold was notorious for using unorthodox methods for…well…everything, this was a level of thought that not only took guts, but speed, precision, and a strong bond with your Pokemon.

All of which Gold had.

Silver smiled, feeling proud of Gold for maturing in his battling. It looked like his training with Red was paying off more than he let on….Silver didn't have time to ponder when the shrieking began again, indicating the bird's swift return. When Gold and Green quickly had their Pokemon ready to fire, Silver stopped them.

"Listen," he said slowly. The shrieking continued, but Silver could tell it'd changed. He began watching the trees and realized it.

"It's got us trapped," he said slowly, realizing what they'd walked into. Green and Gold looked around, and noticed it too. By using it's Blizzard and Gust to push the snow at them like a never ending wall, it'd back them into a ring of trees. They were in a circle with trees surrounding them. Easy pickings. As their mistake dawned on them, the bird began streaking around the circle so fast it was a blur.

"It's using Agility!" Silver cried, noticing the move from before. As if in response, Articuno cried out "Cuuuuuunooooo!" Arcanine, Typloshion, Feraligator, Weaville, and Aitaro went back to back in front of their Trainers. They gazed around, waiting. From the ring of trees came a great blue bird of ice, screeching "Articuno!" and going right for them. The Pokemon broke their formation, but Arcanine followed after it with a jet of fire. The bird flew ahead of it and straight into the ring of trees. Arcanine growled in frustration. Explotaro tried sending a Fire Blast after it, but the form it hit shattered and reformed. Green and Gold growled at the time.

"Which one is the real Articuno?!" Gold yelled in anger. As he did, Ice Shard went flying for Ambipom.

"Aitaro!"

The Pokemon chattered before leaping into the air and over the attack. As the legendary circled the ring of trees, Silver began to notice the pattern it was making. Smart or not, it was wild and set in its ways. It was used to fighting Trainers.

Silver wasn't an ordinary Trainer.

The Articuno treated them like attacking prey, like defensive assailants. It would use speed, the cover of the trees, Double Team, and Blizzard to shield itself. But it was the Blizzard itself that was their trump card. That was its weak point. Silver went up to Feraligator, waiting carefully, watching the trees, watching the black blur spin round and around.….

There!

"Feraligator, Hydro Cannon!" The Pokemon responded with a huge torrent of water gushing from his jaws fright into the point in the trees Silver pointed to. The huge stream of water collided in the trees. The dark figure it collided with was blasted from the trees and into the air from the blast that Feraligator held. Gold cheered "Sweet as!" and Green laughed with triumph.

"How'd you know?" Gold asked. Silver smirked.

"The Blizzard. Articuno was using it to shield itself along with Double Team. But it forgot one thing- you can see the shadows! And the Blizzard was perfect for casting the right shadow!" Silver exclaimed proudly. Both Green and Gold smirked at Silver. The Articuno cried out weakly "Cuuuu!" It was on its lest leg, which meant it was now defensive.

It launched at the again, this time firing a move so powerful if blew some trees away. All the Pokemon were slammed with it, and were toppled down. Explotaro was blasted into a pile of rocks and knocked out, as was Feraligator, Aitaro, and Weaville. Arcanine was still standing, but so weak it was wobbling. The Trainers knew it instantly.

"It used Sheer Cold! Damn it!" Gold yelled. The move was a one hit KO usually….! But somehow Arcanine was still standing. Green didn't take the chance- he returned the great dog of fire with a soft "Thank you." Silver did the same with Ferligator and Weaville, as did Gold with Explotaro and Aitaro. They were left defenseless. Their other Pokemon were back in the cave, as only the strongest came along with them. Green swore loudly.

"That DAMNED Articuno!" He hissed angrily. Silver growled softly, but Gold just blinked.

"Look," he said softly. The other two irate male glanced up. The snow had almost cleared, though it still whipped around viciously and angrily as if to start again.

"The Blizzard is dying down. It must be weakened!" Gold said loudly. "This I our chance!"

"Chance to do what?" Silver snapped. "Our Pokemon are all down. What can we possibly do?" Gold's smile fell away and he looked down. "All of our Pokemon can't fight. It's over. It….it wins." Silver said softly. Gold sighed.

"We did our best," he replied softly. As the Articuno began circling the woods, the three Trainers went back to back. Gold suddenly felt his hand gripped tightly. He glanced over, and Silver staring at him with sad grey eyes. Those eyes Gold loved. Gold sent him a sad smile back and gripped his hand tight. Green shuddered violently, then sent Red a quick internal message.

_I'm sorry Red. I'm sorry sorry. I….I love y-_

_WAIT._

Green suddenly looked up, eyes wide. He ripped off his jacket and bundled it tightly. The other two males glanced at him. "What are you doing?" Silver hissed, concerned. Green hushed him quickly. As he crouched, jacket wad clenched, the great legendary bird went straight for them. As it got closer, Green suddenly threw the jacket.

"EEVEE, DOUBLE EGDE!"

From the jacket Eevee exploded, paws outward. She was glowing.

"EEVUI!" She slammed head on into the great bird of Ice, with a collision that was as loud as thunder. She flipped over in a backflip and landed solidly on her paws. The great bird cried out from the powerful blow, and with a final flair of its wings, fell to the ground. It tried to get up, but it slumped again. Gold and Silver were silent.

Then burst into cheers of delight.

"Sweet as, Green!" Gold cheered happily, pumping a fist. Green let out a wordless shout of success- the great bird was downed. Even the sky seemed to celebrate- the Blizzard was clear and the sky was blue once more. Silver cheered loudly, but happened to glance at the downed Articuno. He got up and walked over to it. It hissed angrily, but Silver just crouched and stroked it's head.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. But you can't just attack without warning."

It paused, and then leaned into Silver's hand. Gold turned and noticed and his forehead creased.

"Silver, are you…petting it?"

"I think I know why it's angry…Gold, remember when we went fishing, the first day we came up here?"

"Yeah."

"I think we encroached on its territory. Where its eggs are. This Articuno must have eggs around. She must have thought we were trying to steal her eggs. I'm sure other Trainer have climbed this mountain for that sole purpose."

"But Articuno is genderless."

"That doesn't mean she can't have eggs." Silver stroked the feathers again, and the great bird hummed softly. It rose slightly. Green wasn't convinced.

"But it attacked us when we were coming up here."

"She was there first, and I think she moved. Gold when you found me and Green, what was she doing?"

Gold though about this, then snapped. "She was trying to fly away after she knocked you both out." Silver smiled and nodded, turning to the great legendary.

"The first time was to scare us. We must have done it again when we went fishing. She must have decided the only way to get us to stop bothering her egg was to get rid of us….permanently." Silver didn't seem angry, more in awe as he stroked the bird. "You have tremendous power." The bird cooed softly.

Green blinked, and slowly approached the Articuno. It hissed angrily, but allowed Green to pet it after Silver nodded. Green smiled softly.

"I'm very sorry, Articuno. We didn't mean you any harm…' he assured the great bird. It glanced at him with one brown eye before cooing again. Gold approached as well.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to disturb your eggs! This is all a huge misunderstanding." He smiled and patted it as well. It cooed and suddenly rose from the snow in a spiral, flaring huge wings. It seemed to smile at them and then flew off into the great blue sky. It was a beautiful sight. The three Trainers watched it go.

Suddenly, Gold blanched. "Red!' They were all reminded of the missing male, (Gold helping Silver walk) and set off to go and find him. The trudged into the snow, calling his name incessantly, searching for a sign. No Charizard, no Pikachu….no Red. They kept looking everywhere they could, calling his name, Pikachu's and Charizard's. Nothing.

The seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Their worry grew into a throat closing fear, a nightmare. They kept along, looking almost desperately for Red. As they descended a steep slope, something came burrowing under the snow. It popped out- it was Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" Green exclaimed. The yellow mouse ran up the them going "Pi pi pi pi" over and over frantically and desperately. The three raced after the Pikahu as it ran ahead. Suddenly, a great Pokemon lying defeated in the snow appeared. It snorted weakly.

"Charizard!' Gold said, rushing over to it with Silver. It was battered, beaten, marred with scars and many cuts, and it leathery wings were riddle with rips , tears, and holes. Its tail flame flickered feebly. Charizard was curled around something protectively Green rushed over to the Pokemon. Upon opening it's blue eyes and seeing the Trainers, Charizard roared weakly and sadly, lifting a wing to reveal it's cargo.

Every one of the Trainer's face went pale, the color drained as they viewed the battered and broken male Charizard fiercely protected in his arms. Green stared, in disbelief, as if the person in Charizard's arms wasn't to male he was looking for. This person, so battered and broken, bleeding from multiple gashes and wounds, **so** dappled with bruises, wasn't him… Chocking on tears, a sob caught in his throat he looked at him, and whispered hoarsely.

"Red?"

**I AM SUCH A BITCH I KNOW BUT YALL NEED MORE CLIFFHANGERS 'ROND HERE.**

**Ahahaha~! This chapter is longer to make up for my shitty absence. Sorry loves. AND OH NO REEEEDDDDDD. Will he be ok? Wont' he? Who know? Even I don't~!**

**Leave a review, be it flames or praise! Love you all! Tsuki out.**


	8. Message Not Recieved

**Dum, dum dum dum dum~~! Sup peeps, Tsuki's back with another GOTDM. Phew. I think it's soon to be wrapped up. Don't worry, I might start a drabble series once this is over…MAYBE. I lost the motivation to write this, since I've improved in writing and lost all hope for this /sobs But yeah.**

**Pokemon does not belong to me. The things I'd do to the plot if it did.**

* * *

Green blinked at the battered Red for a bit longer as Pika hopped into the circle of Charizard's arm onto Red. Behind him Gold was frantically asking Silver questions, which Silver answered best as he could, at the same time, supported how Gold was more or less in his lap (Gold was a very nice heater when sitting in snow). Whatever could have been said was lodged in his throat. Tears wouldn't come. The words he could have screamed wouldn't come. Green knew it was simply shock, and that when it was over everything that was trapped would come tumbling out in a screech of defiance. Suddenly, Red stirred. He let off a soft groan of pain. He opened one crimson eye to stare at Green, and he smiled weakly.

"Hi."

Green felt his heart swell. Stupid, stupid, stupid Red. His stupid, stupid Red. He smiled softly and shook his head. Gold however, was not as happily relieved.

"FREAKING HELL RED!" Gold shouted angrily, throwing a hastily formed snowball at Red. Charizard lifted his wing slightly to deflect the ball of snow and snorted smoke at Gold. Silver just chuckled slightly, and grabbed Gold's arm. Gold growled softly, but Silver drew him back further until he was back in Silver's lap (He was not going to give up his heater quite yet). Gold sighed and gently brought Silver closed, who didn't responded just simply hummed. Green gently fingered a bit of Red's tattered black shirt.

"Look at you Red! Can't you be more careful?" Red shrugged as a response. Green just shook his head and gently leaned down, picking up Red bridal-style. Green fished about in Red's pocket until he found the Fire-Type's Pokeball. He patted the fire Pokemon gratefully.

"Good work, Charizard." The Pokemon snorted smoke before being returned into his ball, which the Gym Leader returned to Red. Pika hopped up and curled into a ball on Red's stomach. The said male sighed softly. Gold glanced at them and brightened.

"Ooo, good idea." He scooped Silver up, who began protesting and spluttering incoherently before finally allowing it and pressing his face into Gold's chest. The walk back was rather quiet and uneventful. Gold tried playing Eye Spy with Silver, but gave up after all of Silver's guesses became "snow". Once back at the mouth of the cave, Pika and Eevee raced in, chattering softly to one another in a language only they understood. The two raced about, gathering the 3 first aid kits and setting them on the tables, and dragging pillows from the boy's room for their Trainer's to sit upon. Eevee bounded out with a comforter, the large weight dragging her with each happy bounce. She offered it to Green, who took it and smiled at her gratefully. Green crossed the cave and set Red down atop a mountain of pillows. Gold did the same with Silver, who got up as if to defy the "prince" of Johto. Silver reached across the table for a first aid kit and glanced at Gold.

"Roll up your left leg pant's leg," he ordered. Gold did as instructed, reveling a red and bluish-black ring where the ice had fiercely jammed into his skin. Silver grabbed the tweezers and snatched up a cotton ball. Dipping it peroxide, he gently wiped the cotton ball about the red ring. Gold winced.

"That kinda burns," he muttered softly. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby Gold. It's just peroxide." He brandished the cotton ball in front of Gold's nose, who took a quick sniff to ensure the redhead was telling the truth about the solution on the cotton ball. Silver went back to carefully attending to the bruise, before gently rubbing the spot with a lotion then wrapping it in gauze and bandages.

"That should keep it from getting any worse," Silver muttered. Gold smiled, leaned forward and gently kissed Silver's thanks.

"Greatly appreciated," he purred and Silver began spluttering incomprehensibly. Gold just laughed and grabbed Silver, yanking the redhead into his lap. He buried his face into the red hair, enjoying the pomegranate smell. Silver at first flushed red and began struggling, but gave up and allowed Gold to hold him.

"What is your deal…." He grumbled, flustered. Gold just chuckled.

"I love you Silver," Gold said softly, nuzzling his Trader lovingly.

There was a moment of silence. Silver suddenly turned gently so that he was facing Gold. His cheeks were red and his cool metallic eyes were anywhere but looking into Gold's amber eyes.

"…love you too Gold."

Gold ended up tackling Silver.

* * *

"Ow."

Green rolled his eyes as Red whined for the thousandth time about how the alcohol burned when coming into contact with his cut. It was for his own good, something Green kept reminded him of and something Red would always ignore and go right on whining. Green patted another Band-Aid onto the spot, and it joined the plethora of Band-Aids already littering Red's arm. Green tore some bandages with his teeth and wrapped it about a rather large gash in Red's leg. He patted it into place.

"And done. You're all wrapped up Red," Green said. Red glanced at both arms before nodding. Green rose to go check exactly why Silver was frantically yelling that Gold was crushing him and Gold was laughing loudly. He paused though- Red had grabbed his sleeve almost possessively and was staring at him with bright crimson eyes. Green glanced at him.

"Yes?" Green asked, tilting his head so his fluffy brown hair fells lightly over one eye. Red blinked passively. Green slowly sank until he was sitting next to Red. Once he was closer Red promptly snuggled up to him. Green sighed. This was normal Red behavior- he was much like a cat. Green sighed and wrapped his arms around Red. The younger male made a soft noise of content. Green sighed again.

"Again, you confuse me."

Red just chuckled softly. Without warning, he reached up and gently took his hat off, holding the garment in his hands. He glanced curiously at Green before holding the hat up. It obscured both of their faces.

"Wha-"

Before he could even ask, Red quickly leaned forward and placed a quick kiss onto Green's lips. He lowered that hat and stared at Green with innocent eyes, almost oblivious to the growing red hue on the gym leader's cheeks. He got up, carefully and calmly walking to his room and sitting down on the bed. He grabbed a book and curled up with it, leaving a flustered Green frozen in place.

* * *

"Gold…air supply…depleting…" Silver gasped weakly. Gold was still hugging (choking) the life out of him and Silver's head was staring to swim. Thinking became harder as his oxygen got lower and lower. He coughed slightly, weakly trying to shove Gold off of him. Finally, as a last resort, he clamped down as hard as possible onto Gold's arm, making the amber eyed boy yelp and release his captive. Silver began gulping down the sweet, sweet air in desperation. He scrambled away from Gold in case Gold leaped again. But Gold didn't- instead, he whined and nursed his bitten arm.

"That hurt Silver!" Gold whined loudly, gently rubbing the red ring Silver's teeth left. "And why are your teeth so damn sharp?!"

Silver flipped Gold off- too busy enjoying air to fire an insult- and turned his back on Gold. Gold quickly rectified this, going in front of Silver. He smiled warmly at Silver, and Silver glared back.

"You said you loved me," Gold said. He gently shoved Silver's shoulder. "Did you mean that?"

"Yes. No. Whatever." Silver responded quickly, unable to quite respond. "Love is too strong a word to just throw around so casually… you shouldn't use it either."

Gold blinked. "I never used it casually. I meant that when I said I loved you. Seriously, wasn't it obvious?! I mean, really Silver, for what other reason would I follow you to the ends of the earth even when you threaten me with murder?"

"I thought you were just a prick," Silver said unashamedly. Gold laughed and gently interlaced his finger with Silver's, only to pout when Silver quickly snatched his hand away.

"I meant it Silver. All the time I was up here, I missed you, and thought about you. I tried sending you texts, but Mount Silver gets horrible reception. It should be better, with all these satellites-"

"You really are stupid."

"-but you never responded. Wanna read them? They're still on my Pokegear." He offered the said gear to Silver, who went straight to outbox.

**To: Silver**

**Time: 14:45**

**Body: **Hey Silver! How are things in Johto? I hope you're training hard, when get down from here I'm totes kicking your butt. You and your Feraligator are going down! Things are cold up here. Like, really cold. Nothing but snow and ice and more snow and more ice. It's killing me. I got sick a few times, but I'm fine now… but when it' sunny here, it's great! Now quite sunbath weather, but good enough for a frozen mountain top. Text me back, ok?

**To: Silver**

**Time: 1:34**

**Body: **Silver! How are you and Weaville? I heard that you and Blue went to a carnival in a place called Nimabsa. I'm so jelly. I am peanut butter and jelly. Did you know that Red plays a mean game of poker? He DESTORYED ME. Geez! I wonder if Green taught him how to play…once he caught me cheating. That ended HORRIBLE. But I really miss everybody, you included of course. Text me back alright?

**To: Silver**

**Time: 11:56**

**Body:** Silvy! I can call you that since you can't get to me. HA. I TOLD YOU I'D FIND A LOOPHOLE. Well, Red's really strong…much more than just Pokemon battling too. Mentally. I'm seriously going crazy, I think- I really miss everybody… I actually miss your nagging and being-an-asshole. Strange, huh? Text me sometime stupid.

**To: Silver**

**Time: 8:12**

**Body: **Hey Silvy…how come you haven't texted me back? I won't call you Silvy if that's what it is. I really miss you. A lot more than I thought I would. I mean, you're my best friend, right? I guess..I mean, I just miss you. Text me, alright?

**To: Silver**

**Time: 2:22**

**Body: **222! Like a boss. Um Silver, we've been friends a while, right? And since you'll never text me back anyways, I guess it's fine to send this. I like you. Not like a friend though- like the way Ruby likes Sahppy. I know it's weird but I can't help myself…I think I'm rambling. Whatever. You'll never read this anyways. Get a new PokeGear stupid ginger. Wait, you'll never get this. What am I even doing.

Silver read through the messages silently, every now and again shooting Gold a displeased glare at how he spoke ill of the said redhead and even called him Silvy. He suddenly handed Gold back his PokeGear with a light sigh. Gold took it back gently, staring with warm honey gold eye at the social pariah. Silver was silent, then spoke.

"You're stupid and desperate." Gold blinked, then laughed, scooting over and sitting by Silver. He winked playfully.

"Stupid and desperate for you." He send Silver an air kiss which the redhead moved his head as if to dodge it. As the two sat there, Silver suddenly leaned his head onto Gold's shoulder.

_You're stupid, and desperate._

_But above all else…_

_You're mine…_

* * *

**Aghdhshavkfda**

**Leave a review, be it flames or praise, Tsuki out**


	9. Sad News

So hey, it's Tsuki with some pretty sad news for some of you, happy for others.

I won't be continuing GOTDM. I have lost the motivation to write for it. I'm so sorry. I still love the story, don't get me wrong, but I simply cannot find the spark and passion for it like I once did. I look back and see how my writing has improved and how poorly written GOTDM is.

I feel tied down by it, and I know that I can't update regularly or even sporadically since my schedule has been turned upside down. I still love PMS and OrginalShipping- I always will because it's perfect. But this story is so awful, with so many plot/grammar holes that it burns my eyes and I apologize to the eyes of others I have burned out.

I love all of you that kept me going throughout the long writing process of GOTDM. I love everybody who has faved, reviewed, anything and everything else. I love you for staying by my side through this. It's all of you that made me keep going when I didn't even want to LOOK at GOTDM anymore. I seriously love you. I love all of you. Gimme a hug you guys.

I will let all of you make your own conclusions as to the ending of this story- if they leave Mt. Silver, or stay there, break up, DIE, I dunno.

This isn't to say I'm leaving FF because I'm not. I think I'll do more oneshots than anything, but I will be doing a drabble series.

Thanks you guys. I hope some of you can forgive me.

Tsuki out.


End file.
